The Circle Calls Us
by sirens call universe
Summary: Neria and Judith grew up and supported each through childhood and into late adolescence. Although they should hate each other, they formed a sisterly bond despite the odds. Sisters through and through, their bond forms the basis of what the world should be like. Unfortunately, fate separates the two. Now faced with greater dangers, the sisters must now find out who they are.
1. Sisters

**Hey guys! Thank you for choosing muah as your preferred storyteller (Jk). As always thank you for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Bioware does.**

"Senior Enchanter Wynne?" a little girl of five spoke as she was tucked into bed one snowy night.

Senior Enchanter Wynne secured the small girl in her bottom bunk while she lit a candle on a small table next to her area to help the child coup with her fear of the dark. She smiled sweetly at the girl before giving her full attention.

"What is it, little one?"

"Did mommy and daddy love me?" she asked.

The question surprised Wynne, and for a moment she wondered what she would say to the girl. Wynne thought about her own son and what he must have thought about her. She understood were this young girl was coming from. To be taken and left all alone in this world without a rational reason as to why is the cruelest punishment for anyone, more so for a child, to endure.

"Of course they loved you, Judith. They must have loved you very much if they saw all the wonderful things you do." Wynne said as she softly squeezed Judith's hands.

"Then why did they leave me, Senior Enchanter Wynne?"

Wynne hesitated. This child had been through a mess, or so she's been told. Judith's mother, Revka Amell, had given birth to multiple children with magical potential. Judith was the youngest and most recent Amell child to come to the Felrelden Circle. Wynne felt pity and empathy for the mother, she understood the pain to have your child torn away in the blink of an eye. Wynne thought about her answer carefully in order to safe the child unnecessary anguish.

"You see Judith,sometime mommies and daddies are forced to certain things that may be wrong, but they do them to protect their children. But, you are never forgotten in their hearts. So Judith, you are always with your parents in the Fade."

"In the Fade?"

"Yes, in the Fade. Whenever you feel sad or alone, all you have do is think about them in your dreams and they will be there."

The small girl smiled and sat up to give Wynne a hug around her neck. Wynne returned the affection and gave the girls a kiss on her head before leaving the apprentice dormitory. A man with a scruffy beard and light green robes waited for Wynne by the stairs with his arms crossed while smirking at Wynne. He walked by her side in silence before finally speaking.

"You are coddling her Wynne. You know that is dangerous, and Judith cannot afford to be weak in this world. Especially when this world views her as an abomination and a mistake in the Maker's eyes." the man said while following the woman.

Wynne turned around and gave the man an accusing look.

"Oh like you don't coddle her as well Irving. I know you gave that stuffed rabbit she keeps under her pillow," Wynne shot back.

Irving mumbled something under his breath before looking back at Wynne. He sighed. "I did give her that rabbit but as something...okay I coddle her as well. I just do not want to see an apprentice of her potential get lost in this world because we did her the injustice of...weakening her. Making her a slave to her emotions and desires."

Wynne smiled at Irving's explanation. "You really do hold all Circle's apprentices' best interest at heart. Iriving, she shouldn't be afraid of her feelings, she should embrace them. She should trust them and in turn she can trust herself to go down the right path. I know this world is cruel and unjust...but there is always room for hope and redemption. She and all the young within these circle walls are our hope for retribution for the mistakes our brothers and sisters have done."

"I know. I know Wynne. It's hard seeing the light at the end of the tunnel when your surrounded by darkness. They are our atonement to correct the mistakes from the past and elevate the image of mages everywhere. Maybe you should have been First Enchanter instead of me." Irving teased.

Wynne laughed. "Oh no. I learned to trust my feelings from a dear friend. What was his name. Ah yes, Irving was his name." she smiled.

Irving stroked his beard in pride. "I must be doing a good job if someone remembers my speeches. But in all seriousness...thank you Wynne for reminding me. Sometimes these old bones need someone to knock some sense into them. I promised the First Enchanter before me that I would lead this Circle to a brighter tomorrow and I intend to uphold our arrangement."

"It is no trouble good friend. The Circle is lucky to have you as its leader. No one else could have taught me some of the greatest lessons of my life."

The two went up to the mages quarters and slept soundly through the night. However, little Judith Amell awoke in the middle of the night and stared at the solemn stone ceiling. She heard the light signs of sleeping apprentices and shifted to lay on her side to see her best friend, Jowan, snoring with drool coming from his mouth. Judith smiled and clutched Lyla, her toy rabbit Irving gave to her, to her chest. She tried to will herself to sleep, but she could not bring herself to do it. Instead, she kneeled down in a praying position. She stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes in prayer.

"Mister Maker, I know I don't always behave during praying time and I don't always follow the rules. I'm sorry, it's just so lonely here. There are people all around but it's like they aren't there. I have Jowan, but it still feels like I'm missing someone. I want a friend but I want you to answer this wish first: Please look over Mama and Papa. I don't want them to get lonely or to miss me like I miss them. Make sure they're safe."

She finished her prayer and felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. In the sky a star shined brightly and brilliantly on Lake Calenhad this night. The Maker heard Judith Amell.

* * *

In the mid afternoon a small red headed elven girl came with templars surrounding her on the first floor of the tower. Judith was doing her usual reading when she saw her. She ran up the head templar and smiled at him. The leader opened his eyes in terror at the young and continued moving as if he didn't see her. Judith did not notice his expression and followed along side him.

"Knight Commander Greagoir, is she new?"

Knight Commander Greagoir inwardly cursed at the sound of the little girl's voice. He reluctantly stopped his entourage and faced Judith. The tall man looked down at her and cleared his throat. '_Why did she have to see_ me' he thought. Judith's soft eyes gleamed in anticipation of his answer.

"yes apprentice Amell she is."

Her face lit and she smiled widely at the little girl who was cowering behind the the Knight Commander. Judith moved her head so she could get a better look at her. She was pale and thin with tattered wool closed. Her bright red hair was dirty and in two messy braids. Her frightened mint green eyes met Judith's hazel ones. Judith gave her a friendly smile to signify she wanted to be friends. The elven girl smiled slightly and tugged at the Knight Commander's sleeve. Greagoir looked down at the elven girl's pale face.

"Can she come mister?"

"Absolutely not. I have to process you, and that will take hours."

"Please" Judith and the girl said together.

"No"

"Please. Pretty please Knight Commander Greagoir. I promise to never talk during mass again. I pinky promise." Judith promised while holding out her small pinky.

The Knight Commander rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat; he knew would regret this decision. He held out his metal clad pinky and hooked it with Judith's. Greagoir tried to recompose his tough man facade, but he made a poor case of it. The young girls squealed in delight, and talked animatedly about little girl things. The two girls exchanged names: Neria Surana was the elf girl's name. Greagoir's templars snickered behind him and he gave them a steely look to silence them. Greagoir was no longer seen as the valiant leader of the templar's to those four templar recruits. Greagoir's reputation as a disciplinarian had officially be shattered in their eyes. He was now just a sweet middle aged man.

Little did Greagoir know that he forged a sisterly bond between these young girls from one act of kindness.

**How was it? I felt like Amell and Surana would have been best friends if they would have existed in the same setting. One of them will be recruited to the Wardens, unfortunately :( Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed, but if there aren't any, that's cool beans too. Thank you for reading! See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading this fic. You guys are awesome!**

** I had my first review! Thank you dominicgrim for being my first review:). **

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything in this fan fiction.**

**Two Months Later**

Judith and Neria sat in Knight Commander Greagoir's office awaiting his arrival. The girls looked at the ceiling and then back at each other and giggled. This was their second visit to the Knight Commander's office this week...and it was only Tuesday. Judith scooted closer to Neria to see her better, she dropped her glasses on their latest crusade.

"Do you think he's angry Neria?" Judith asked.

"No, of course not. We made his armor look pretty. Anyways, he likes us more than he lets on." Neria explained.

"Yah! And if he asks who gave us the idea, we can always blame Jowan." Judith added.

The two nodded in agreement as Knight Commander Greagoir came stomping in. He face was hard, and his eyes narrowed when they spotted the girls swinging their legs from the chair. He sighed deeply and sat in his chair across from them. He folded his armored hands on his neatly organized desk and looked at both the girls. '_Maker help me'_ Greagoir thought before speaking.

"Judith. Neria. Would you ladies explain this situation to me again in greater detail. You were a bit...how should I say this...vague when I first questioned you." Greagoir said carefully.

And the girls told Greagoir the entire story...again.

* * *

"Judith are you sure this is where he keeps his stuff?" Neria asked while following Judith's lead in the hallway.

Judith looked over her shoulder at Neria. "Of course I'm sure silly. Everyday after mass Greagoir lays his helmet on the last bench and goes to alter in the front to pray. He stays there for an hour which gives us plenty of time to make his birthday present."

Recently the girls caught wind that Greagoir's birthday was today when a group of templars were chatting about it in the library. Judith and Neria came up with the idea of giving Greagor a card at first, but Jowan gave them the idea of painting Greagoir's helmet. Little did Jowan know that these girls would actually go through with it. As a result, the girls decided they would paint Greagoir's helmet pink with green polka dots.

"Okay if you say so. Did you bring the paint?"

"Yeah." Judith answered while pulling pink and green paint from her robes.

"Neria, I think he's going to love his birthday present! Do you think he will finally forgive us for what we did on Monday?"

"He will Judith, he will. Anyway, I pretty sure he's forgotten already that we stole those cookies from the kitchen yesterday."

They approached the chapel and peaked in to see that Greagoir was exactly where Judith said they would be. The room was silent and empty with the exception of Greagoir. The two tip -toed and spotted Greagoir's metal helmet shone brilliantly on the wooden bench. Neria steathily grabbed the object and scurried away to the hallway. The two girls knelt down to the cold stone floor and placed the helmet on it.

Judith opened the paint bottles and poured pink paint on her hands. She smeared the pink onto Greagoir's helmet until it was covered entirely in the color. The girls stepped back proudly at their progress. Neria dipped her finger into the green paint bottle and began putting polka dots all over the now pink helmet. The armor piece was now the spectacle of feminine fantasy.

The girls reveling in their masterpiece, did not see a wide eyed, pale faced Greagoir come out from behind them. He mouth gaped at his helmet's state, and he tapped Neria's shoulder lightly. The red headed girl turned around and smiled brightly. She shook Judith's arm and pointed her small finger at Greagoir's astonished faced. The girls giggled in delight at Greagoir's reaction. Greagoir held out his hand in agony.

"My...helmet." he croaked.

The girls faces lit. "Do you like it?" they asked.

Greagoir's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards. The girls looked over Greagoir and looked at each other before looking back at Greagoir. The girls thought about his reaction for a moment and came up with a rational explanation.

"I think we needed to have added purple." Neria said while inspecting the helmet.

Judith nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, we should have but the pink brings out the color in his cheeks."

* * *

"And that's what happened?" Greagoir asked once they finished telling him the story.

"Pretty much" they said together.

"Joseph bring me Jowan and call in Wynne after you bring in Jowan."

Ten minutes later Jowan sat in a third seat glaring at the two girls. Greagoir sighed at the youths and placed his head in his hands. '_Maker give me strength' _he thought while waiting for Wynne to arrive. Wynne hurried through the door in a panic.

"What happened Knight Commander Greagoir? I came as quickly as I could." Wynne said while trying to catch her breath.

Greagoir held up the pink and green helmet up to the the wide eyed woman. "This is what happened."

Wynne bit her lower lip to hold back a laugh. She looked at Greagoir and at his helmet before smiling widely.

"That shade of pink brings out the color in your face, Knight Commander."

Greagoir rolled his eyes. "Since these are your charges, you are to look over them while I give them their punishment."

Judith and Neria looked at him tearfully. "You didn't like our present?" they cried while tears rolled down their cheeks.

Wynne gave Greagoir a look that could kill. Her face said '_You better fix this' _Greagoir stood quickly in terror and spoke to the girls.

"No! No!...I loved it! It was the best birthday present...ever!" Greagoir amended while Wynnne gave him threatening eyes.

The girls sniffled. "Really?" they said while wiping their eyes.

Greagoir looked at Wynne with frightened eyes before smiling nervously at the girls. "Of course! I'm only punishing you because...you took my helmet without my permission."

"Oh we were supposed to ask?"

"Yes"

"So you liked our present?"

"Yes"

"Oh...okay. What do we have to do"

"You girls and Jowan must clean up the mess you made in the hall. In addition, you must help the Chantry Mother in the chapel three times a week." Greagoir explained, clearly relieved that the girls...and Wynne...were appeased with his explanation.

An eight year old Jowan stood up in protest. "Why do I have to be punished? They were the ones who did it?"

"And you were the one who suggested the idea. They were going to give me an innocent card and you who gave them...the idea of my glorious birthday present." Greagoir quickly added the last part in which Wynne nodded in agreement.

"Man..." Jowan said while following the skipping girls out of the office.

Judith stopped quickly and ran back to Greagoir. She hopped onto his lap and took something out of robes. She looked at him and smiled before placing what she had in her robes in his hands. Greagoir looked down at the object in his hand and realized it was two woven bracelets. Neria came running into the room and stood by Judith sitting on Greagoir's lap.

"We made them for you just in case you didn't like our other present." Judith explained.

Neria added," But because you liked the other one, it's like receiving two gifts."

Greagoir examined the leather woven bracelets and felt a strange feeling in his chest. Greagoir cleared his throat uncomfortably and lifted Judith off his lap.

"Thank you. They are lovely." Greagoir smiled.

Wynne leaned against the door frame and grinned at the sight before her. "Judith, Neria, let's go clean your mess before Jowan throws a tantrum."

They heard a "I'm not throwing a tantrum!" in the distance. They waved goodbye to Greagoir and ran out the door. Wynne approached the Knight Commander and smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Wynne?"

"Of course. Greagoir, they were only trying to make you a nice birthday. They are children after all. They don't understand the consequences associated with their act. As far as they are concerned, you are protecting them from the 'bad people in the Fade'." Wynne explained.

"And what if their acts get out of hand? What then?" Greagoir demanded.

"We can only hope that the lessons they learn now will be on their minds and a part of their thoughts with every action they take. Not all mages are out to achieve the power of an abomination. There are some who desire to learn to use their powers correctly."

"I must always remain vigilant, Wynne, as you must understand. There is a reason why the templars exist." he said while leaving his office.

He looked down at the bracelets, and tucked them into his socks. Wynne remained in the office for some time. Neria and Judith came for Wynne and took her by the hand. Wynne handed Judith a pair of spectacles, and received a hug in return. The small girls smiled at her and sang a song to her about a world of peace and harmony. Wynne hummed along and her mind was sent to a harmonious state.

'_Maybe there is some hope for us, Greagoir.'_

**How was it? As always reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. A New Face

**Thank you for reading. :) You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Twelve years later**

Judith sat in the library twirling a piece of her long dark hair around her thumb while having her attention occupied by the contents of a book she had on the table. She grabbed the book in anticipation as she came to the best part. She held the book to her face and read the lines closely. She was so enraptured by the book she did not hear or see a young templar struggling to carry five times his weight walk in.

"And then the girl cautiously opened the creaking door and suddenly-

"Ouch!" the young templar said while crashing to the ground, scattering all the books and boxes he was carrying.

Judith jumped up and prepared to defend herself against the sudden no one attacked her she looked to the ground. She saw a young templar rubbing his head with books and boxes surrounding him. He looked up at Judith and immediately turned red and began scurrying around to pick up his mess.

'_He's probably embarrassed I saw him fall. Serves him right, he ruined my favorite part' _Judith thought she knelt down to help the young man pick up his mess. Their hands touched the same book and he pulled it back quickly. His amber eyes were frightened, as if she would eat him. He smiled nervously at her while she raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Are you okay, aside from the fact you ruined my favorite part of the book and a moment I can probably never ever get back due to the law of time. No worries, you are forgiven. No need to apologize. But other than that, are you alright?" Judith asked as she handed him the book he was reaching from.

He began sweating. "W-well...um...I-I w-was taking the-these bo-boxing-no I mean boxes- to here w-when I-I tripped." he explained while stuttering.

"Are you usually this bad at explaining things?"

"N-no! I-I am just n-nervous," he answered nervously.

Sweat was beginning to drip from his nose. "Are you new here? Can I get you a rag, some water maybe? You look like you're about to barf," Judith observed.

"No! I-I mean-yes!"

"Yes you're about to barf?"

"No-no. I mean no I'm n-not new here. II'm a bit...confused right -right now." the young man replied. His faced turned a strange red color.

"Well...what's your name Mister "I'm not new here"." Judith began fanning the poor guy with a book; he was practically flooding the library.

"C-cullen"

"Okay, Cullen, I'm going to go bring you a rag and some cold water. Stay here." Judith motioned in her hands for Cullen to remain where he was. She her a loud thud on the ground indicating he had fainted.

She ran to the mess hall were she gathered a cup of water and used some magic to cool it. On the way out she grabbed a spare rag and hurried down the hall. She noticed the corner a red and blonde haired couple having an intimate moment. Using her elbow to push up her spectacles, she saw it was Neria and Anders. She rolled her eyes and stopped momentarily to detach the couple and send Anders on his way. Neria came grudging but stole a kiss from Anders before catching up with Judith.

"I was about to seal the deal with Anders, Judith!" Neria complained. Her face was still a bit flushed from her exertions.

Judith looked back at her over shoulder. "You've "sealed the deal" with him like a dozen times. At least the other times you guys had the decency to sleep together in private."

They turned a corner before Neria replied. "We'll be extra loud tonight since you interrupted us."

"I really didn't need to know that." Judith said while making fake gagging noises.

Neria threw her head back in laughter. "Where are we going?"

"To the library" Judith answered as she heard Neria's audible groan.

The two entered the library's hallway, and turned into the section Judith was in. Cullen was still unconsciously splayed on the ground with books surrounding him. Neria's eyebrow's were raised in interest at the sight of Cullen. She muttered a "Maybe I should come to the library more often." Judith smiled at her as she knelt down beside Cullen. She dabbed the rag across Cullen's sweaty face and forehead. She sat him up and brought the cup of water to his lips. He didn't seem to be waking. Judith scratched her head in confusion.

"That always seems to work in the books." Judith said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you-or me- should give him a kiss. That always works in the books," Neria added suggestively.

Judith rolled her eyes. "I'll just pin that suggestion up for another time."

Judith decided to go to her last resort. She had Neria hold Cullen up as she rubbed her hands together. Neria nodded in approval.

"So you're gonna use magic outside the classroom? You go!" Neria cheered.

Judith looked at her with skeptical eyes. "You know that's the one rule I'll never break, Neria. Besides, I learned this in the self defense class you chose not to take. Remember? You were screwing around with Gule?" Judith commented as she raised her hand above her head.

"Ah...memories. I think he's still available." Neira replied smiling.

Judith's open palmed hand went down and connected with superhuman force to Cullen's face. The young man's eyes shot open at the sudden connection. He ran to the corner of the library and gripped his cheek in pain. Judith looked a her palm and shook her head. Neria gaped at Cullen's reaction.

"I think it worked," Judith whispered to Neria.

"Maybe I should have taken a few of those classes," Neria replied while following Judith to where Cullen stood.

"Sorry Cullen, but you weren't waking up."

He laughed nervously. "N-no worries. Tha-thank you for the help. I-I should get going."

"Cullen aren't you forgetting about something?" Judith said while eyeing the boxes on the floor.

With a quickness she had never seen before, he picked up all the books and boxes and ran out of the library like a little girl. Neria and Judith tried to process the situation that just happened. Judith shrugged her shoulders and gathered her book and belongings from her table. Neria and Judith walked in silence until they reached the apprentice dormitories. Anders was waiting by the entrance for Neria. The young red head ran to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Judith thought Neria was going with him but was surprised when he left angrily by himself. The elven woman skipped back to Judith and they walked back to their beds.

Judith sat on her bed before speaking. "What was that all about?"

"Oh you know, told him that I had other plans tonight."

"With who?"

"You"

"Me? Why"

"Yah you. Nothing beats or is better than a night with my best friend. Besides I don't think he liked you very much." Neria explained.

"The feeling is mutual...wait did you just break up with your bed buddy AND reject sex for me? Aww, Neria!" Judith exclaimed as she hugged Neria tightly.

Neira laughed. "We are a packaged deal, Judith. If Anders couldn't accept that...then he can hit the road. Remember: Sisters forever."

"Sisters forever" Judith repeated as the two hugged in tighter.

"So what do you wanna do? Gossip...write on Kendra's face while she sleeps...go get Petra...try to find Jowan if we can ever separate him from his new girl-if she exists." Neria added the last part for giggles.

Judith laughed. A light bulb went off in her head. "You want to go steal from the cookie jar AND write on Kendra's face."

"This is why you are the smart one Judith. To the Kitchen!"

The two laughed and giggled as they made their way toward the kitchen. For some reason they came on the topic of boys and Judith's string of bad luck in that area.

"I can't possibly see how you could as much bad luck as you have: you have the nicest rump, besides mine, in the tower." Neria explained.

"Not everyone is in a relationship for...physical intimacy, Neria. Anyway, I had sex once...or twice, with someone." Judith replied with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Neria smiled devilishly. "Aw yes...the scandal with you and Niall. I remember that. Now he's going out with that..." Judith gave her the "_be nice even though I know she's a compete bitch too" _look, "_that very nice_ girl named Kendra."

"I just hope he realizes...how not nice she is"

"I would've pummeled her that one time in tug of war if you would have let me." Neria reminded Judith.

"Yeah, and we would have to clean all the bathrooms in the tower...again. Besides, we were already in trouble for writing on her face earlier that week. Remember? She went screaming Bloody Mary all the way to Wynne's room."

"Even Wynne didn't want to deal with her rubbish. Once Wynne doesn't like you...you're a lost cause. Might as well say you don't believe in Satinalia" Neria explained.

They continued chatting once they arrived at the kitchen. The raided the cookie jar and left it half full. They ate as they walked back to the dormitory and went back to their bunks. They waited in their beds until lights were out to draw on Kendra's face. Until then, they talked about spells and non important things. Neria thought about the day's events and sifted through her thoughts until something caught her attention: the templar named Cullen. She wondered if by chance Judith was in such a rush to help him because he was attracted to him. Oh a forbidden romance!

"You know Judith...that templar you slapped the oblivion out of earlier was kinda cute."

"Oh. He was? I was too busy trying to get back to that book I was reading." Judith said before taking a bite from her cookie.

"So you didn't look at him by chance."

"Nope. Was I supposed to?"

Neria sighed in defeat. There apparently would be no forbidden romance. "Nevermind."

"Whatever you say Big Red."

* * *

The entire tower was awoken early in the to a female scream running back and forth across the hallway. All the Senior Enchanter's came out in their nightware, alarmed at the screaming. Wynne came out running in her nightgown, but groaned in agitation when she realized it was only Kendra. '_I suppose I have to help the vain nit_' Wynne thought as she tried to calm the dark haired girl down.

"They wrote on my face! They wrote on my face!" she screamed.

Wynne sighed and looked up at the ceiling. '_And this is a future Circle mage.' _If it were up to Wynne she would let the nit walk around with her like that all day for talking during her lectures. Of course, there were rules against such things. What a pity.

Elsewhere in the tower a templar ran to Knight Commander Greagoir's quarters. Greagoir lay with a pillow over his head to shield his ears from that harpy's ear deafening screech. The templar came to his leader's room and reported on the situation.

"The situation is nothing dire, Knight Commander. It is only Apprentice Kendra and Wynne has it-her- under control."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Also. The cooks reported the cookie jar was raided last night. They do not know who did it. This was the fourth raid this week."

Greagoir groaned in response. "Thank you, Edward. Tell Irving and the cooks I will be there shortly."

"Understood, Sir."

'_They only get better with age' _Greagoir thought as he tried to come up with a punishment they haven't already received.

'_I'm getting too old for this.'_

**And everyone's lovable templar has arrived! Thank you for all those reading. As always reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed but are not required for me to finish this story. It's always good to hear from the audience. Until next time folks!**


	4. The Day World Went Wrong

**Sorry guys for the delay. This chapter was massive. In case you guys didn't know Neria and Judith are about eighteen now. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Three months later**

Judith awoke in the middle of the night to a chill travelling up her spine. She shivered and wrapped the thin blankets around herself tighter. She tossed and turned until she could take it no more. She turned to whisper something to Neria when she saw the young elven woman's bed empty. She knew only one thing: Neria was called for her harrowing. The color drained from Judith's face and she pulled an object out from underneath her pillow: Lyla. She clutched the stuffed rabbit to her chest and rose to lay in Neria's bed. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed.

"Please look over her Maker. Make sure she is safe. Please...look after her. I can't lose her the way I lost Mama and Papa. I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

Neria was escorted by a trio of templars in the middle of the night to the top floor of the tower. Although Neria was never afraid of single thing of her life, the thought of going into danger without her best friend by her side frightened her senseless. Judith was her security blanket, and without her, Neria would have to rely on her resolve and quick temper to get through this. Judith was always the strategist and quick thinker. Judith was the defender and healer. Neria knew purely offensive tactics and didn't have to worry about being attacked from the rear because she knew Judith would always have her back.

. As she was lost in her thoughts, the young templar Cullen gazed at her with sadness. He felt sympathy for the mages, for having to undergo numerous test just to prove they are not a threat to themselves or anyone else. He had a firm belief that the Chantry had a reason for doing what they did. This belief, has guided him through trial and error. The only times that unwavering faith had been tested were in times like these.

Neria tried not to think of the inevitable as she mounted the dark steps and into the harrowing chamber. As they opened the door, Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir stood by a glowing pedestal. She stiffened and walked arkwardly toward them. She smiled a small smile at Irving and Greagoir and took a deep breath.

The templars formed a circle around her and the glowing pedestal. Lyrium, the glow from the pedestal, allowed mages to enter the Fade fully conscious and aware, Greagoir explained. The Harrowing was a milestone for every apprentice, signifying the maturation as well as the willpower of the mage. However, there are those who do not take the Harrowing. They instead become Tranquil, mages who lose their connection to the Fade as well as their affinity to their magical abilities. Some say becoming Tranquil is a worse fate than death. To not feel what one has lost, to not feel pain, happiness...or the sensation of love was like death in their eyes.

"Magic exists to serve man, and to never rule over so said the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium" Greagoir preached.

Irving explained the necessity of the Harrowing, and why all apprentices must go through it. Apparently this test was to prove the strength of the mage, and their resistance to temptation. He said it was a test of mental and physical resistance. '_That's what they all say' _Neria thought smugly. However, she nodded in agreement and turned to Greagoir, who reminded Irving that she must be the one to take the test. Greagoir looked at Neria with a an expression of mutual respect for the young woman. Neria grinned slightly at the aged templar.

"You are ready" Greagoir motioned with his hands for her to touch the lyrium.

Neria touched the cool substance and felt her body go numb in an instant. Everything went white. When she awoke she found herself in a dreamlike and hazy place: the Fade. Neria felt faint, almost as if she had been running for hours and then had stopped. She walked forward a few paces and heard a small voice. She looked around to see where the voice had come from and finally set her sights downward. The only thing she saw was a mouse. She was almost positive mouses could not talk.

"Another soul cast into this god forsaken place. It's not fair, not to you or any of the others before you," the mouse spoke.

Neria's mouth gaped. "The mouse just talked. "

"Oh, right. Sorry," the mouse transformed into a man wearing mage robes before her eyes.

"The mouse just turned into a man. I must be going crazy."

"No. You aren't going crazy. It's the Fade, it messes with your mind. "

"Oh thank goodness. Were you a Circle mage?" she asked.

"Yes. The templars killed before I could finish my Harrowing. They probably thought I had died or failed. You seem different from the rest. Maybe you can find a way out of this place."

"Oh, I intend to, trust me."

With those words spoken, Neria began her trek. Mouse had decided he was going to follow her in hopes she will succeed where others had failed. Neria encountered several orbs, which she would later find out were actually named wisps, and made quick work of them. She followed the path set before until she spotted a spirit named Valor. Of course, he told her he was not the demon she was sent to vanquish. Instead he offered her a staff in exchange for a dual against him. Neria took the offer almost immediately. Valor was not the easiest thing to defeat, but after a while of combat, she was finally able to defeat him. She was gifted with a magnificent oak staff. Neria felt good about her odds; enough that she could probably face whatever demon she was meant to vanquish. However, she felt another presence within this bog.

She followed her instincts which left her attacked by spirit wolves. Mouse scurried away at their sight and did not return until they were gone. Neria glared at him for not helping her.

"You can step in and help anytime you want, you know."

"And risk myself getting eaten? I'll just take my chances watching from the sidelines."

Neria rolled her eyes at his cowardice, and continued moving toward the other spirit in the Fade. At the very edge of the dead end path lay a gruesome bearlike creature with thorns all over its body in a peaceful slumber. Neria tip toed over to the creature and cocked her head to the side. She poked it in the head with her staff and jumped backwards as the beast rose. The beast yawned and stretched only to sit again.

"You're not interested in helping us are you?" Neria asked. There was no way she would beg for his help if wasn't interested in extending it. This creature looked like a sloth demon from one of the few books she had read. According to the books, these demons usually prey on their victims through a series of intricate and complex concepts. If Judith was here, this sloth demon would be no problem, but Neria was not interested in risking her own life for answering some question wrong.

The bearlike creature yawned. "No not really. Unless you want to solve some riddles"

That sealed the deal. Neria waved her hand turned around toward the way she came. "Buh bye!"

Mouse ran along side her. "Maybe he could've helped us. He could've have taught to turn into his form, even."

Neria looked down at him skeptically as she continued walking. "This is coming from the guy who hides in holes and runs away from everything. You know, running away doesn't solve anything."

"How would you know anything? You haven't been here nearly as long as I have and-

"And feeling sorry for yourself is going to make that all better? Look around, if you think simply by running away the danger in going to go away you are dead wrong. Only the strong survive. Wallowing in your self pity isn't going to help you or make you any stronger. Get a grip on yourself" Neria said.

Mouse sighed. "You're right. It's the Fade that's making me like this. I need to be brave. Like you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Mouse."

With Mouse's new found courage, the two quickly dispatched of any remaining enemies. Mouse led her to the rage demon she was to defeat. Neria smiled at the firey demon as he gave her taunts and summoned his wisp friends. Apparently Mouse was refusing to help the demon on some agreement they had. Neria kept that in the back of her head as she fought the rage demon. He blew fire at her that singed the edge of her robes. She ran to a raw lyrium vein to chalk up enough mana to summon a blizzard. With lyrium coursing through her, she summoned the blizzard and vanquished the demon. Mouse transformed into his human form once again and greeted her.

"You did it! I didn't once doubt you but I still can't believe you actually beat him!" Mouse cheered.

Neria eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, I did. So, Mouse, when were you going to feed me to that demon? Before or after you gained my trust?"

"What? Never! You were different. The others were weak and misguided. Not you, though. Maybe you can even help out. You know out of the Fade. In the real world. All you have to do is let me in." Mouse said.

Neria laughed. "Do you take me for an idiot? I may be dumb when it comes to books, but I'm no fool. I know when I'm being played and I'm definitely being played. Now I know why the templars have rules like these: to keep things like you out!"

Mouse suddenly turned into a gigantic creature. The young elven stepped back. Neria stared at him in horror, losing all her wit and fire from earlier at the mire sight of this beast.. '_He was never a mouse at all. What the hell is he?'_"

"Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end." 'Mouse' said as Neria was blinded by a bright light and then saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Judith waited on her bunk clutching her pillow to her chest while Jowan paced back and forth across from her. "If you keep pacing like that you're going to make a hole in the floor, Jowan."

Jowan stopped and looked at Judith. "I'm sorry but I'm worried about her. You know what they do to mages that don't pass their harrowing right?"

Judith stared at him incrediously because of his implication. "Yes I do and no that is not going to happen to Neria. She fast and her spells are powerful. She will be fine."

"Relax, no need to pummel me to smithereens. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just worried." Jowan said while putting his hands up.

"Good. I don't need to be breaking your arm in half for a simple miscommunication. I'm sorry too, Jowan, for snapping at you."

"It's alright as long-

"Ex-excuse me. I-Is this Neria's bunk?" the templar Cullen asked while holding Neria in his arms.

Judith quickly rose from her place and answered. Cullen gently placed her on the mattress and stood there akwardly while fumbling with his gauntlets. Judith moved a stray red hair out of Neria's face before turning to Cullen.

"Thank you so much Cullen for bringing her."

" -it was no problem...she had one of the fastest harrowing I've ever seen." Cullen replied nervously.

"That's Neria for you. Always quick and to the point. Was there something else you needed?" Judith asked.

'Um...actually the- the First Enchanter an-and Knight Commander Greagoir wo-would like to have a word with you. Immediately. I-I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. I'm onl-ly following orders."

"It's okay Cullen. Jowan, watch Neria while I'm gone."

"You got it Judith"

Judith left the dorm with Cullen who sweating bullets. Judith smiled at him which only made his sweating worse. They walked in an arkward silence until Judith spoke.

"So Cullen, do you have any brother or sisters?"

"N-no. I-I was awarded to-to the Chantry since I was a boy."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Life must have been hard."

"Oh, it's not your fault. I actually...um...liked it there. It was peaceful and quiet. Just the way I liked it."

"That's good. It must have been wonderful: to feel the sunlight hit you through the stain glass windows. To not have a worry in the world about being caught or hunted. To...be free. The only memory I have of outside the tower is a small one...and I can only remember it faintly. I was a small girl when I was taken from my mother so everything before the tower is a bit blurry." Judith grew sad, so much she had lost, yet so much she had gained since she was taken from her mother.

Cullen blushed brightly for bringing up a touchy spot for Judith. "I-I'm so-so sorry! I didn't mean-

Judith held up her hand for him to stop apologizing."Don't worry Cullen; you didn't offend me. I learned to cope a long time ago. I had to if I was going to survive here. As much as this place is my home, it is also my prison. Neria always said one of these days she was going to get out of here to prove mages can be trusted on the outside. I know she will. And one day, mages will have the equality we have always wanted. I know it's silly, but I hope when that time comes...that mages and templars can learn to coexist. I know this strange coming from a mage, but I don't think you guys are that bad. A little cold maybe, but bad...no. Of course that is me speaking, only one amongst many."

Cullen stared at her in admiration. The way she talked so freely and comfortably with him as if she had known him her entire life. Cullen felt a tug at his heart and everything around him became vague and blurry...except her. She was that only thing he saw as clear as day. '_She really is amazing.' _he thought as he escorted her into Irving's office. He took his leave before taking one last look at Judith.

First Enchanter Irving and Greagoir stood side by side with a scroll in their hands. Judith looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure why they had called her in. She had not written on Kendra's face in over three days nor had she raided the cookie jar. It must be for some official business rather than punishment.

"Apprentice Amell, please have a seat. We have much to discuss with you." Greagoir said while he and Irving took a seat behind the desk.

"Am I in trouble, First Enchanter? I haven't done anything wrong yet and I have witnesses to support my case, Knight Commander."

"Relax child, you are in no trouble. We have an assignment for you. An assignment I think you will enjoy quite nicely." Irving replied.

"Yes. Apprentice Amell, we are hereby assigning you to venture to the village of Redcliffe and gather medincinal herbs to replenish our stores. You will be accompanied by a Senior Enchanter and three templars. You will have a week to complete you assignment. Be mindful because although we have your phylacteraphy, you have not underwent your harrowing. Any move that seems to go against our rules could jepoerdize your chances in taking it. Do you understand our terms, Apprentice?"

"Yes. I promise I won't disappoint you. When do we leave?"

"Today. The templars will come and get you once they are ready. If I were you, I would star packing."

"I will. And thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Judith ran out in enjoy. However, she hugged both of them before leaving.

She was going to see the outside world after so many years. She was so excited, but then it dawned on her: she would be leaving Neria for an entire week. The two have never been apart for that amount of time since they became friends. All of the sudden, Judith was unsure of her decision to leave.

As she walked, she heard steps coming from behind her. Someone was trying to sneak on her. She stopped and as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder she threw that person over it and held them against the floor. She squeezed their hand hard and placed her hand around their neck.

"Who are you?!"

"It's me, Judith! I really need to start taking one of those self defense classes." Neria said while trying to move her head into a comfortable position.

Judith heart jumped and immediately released Neria. Neria dusted herself off as Judith embraced her in bear hug. "Congratulations Neria! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you . Were you guys torn to bits when you realized I was gone?"

"Of course not."

"Judith Amell, I know when your lying. Your nose scrunches up like a rabbit." Neria demonstrated.

Judith smirked smugly. "Okay maybe just a little. I have something to tell you. Something wonderful."

"Oh Maker...are you pregnant?! I was gone for like...four hours!" Neria gasped.

Judith face told her her answer through her eyes. "Ignoring your...strange assumption, I was chosen to collect medicinal herbs to replenish the stores in the tower."

"That's so awesome Judith. Why the sad face? You are going to be temporarily out of this prison! If I were you I would be jumping."

Judith sighed deeply. "I'll be gone for a week."

Neria face dropped when she heard the length of time. "Oh."

The elf and human remained quiet for several minutes, something unusual for them both. Neria placed a comforting hand on Judith's shoulder. Even if they would be separated for a short while, this was an experience of a lifetime. Neria would always be here and Judith would always be here waiting for the other return.

"You should go. It's not everyday you get to go outside the tower. Besides, I have Jowan. I 'm pretty sure we can scrounge something up to do. You need to do this...for both of us."

Neria hugged Judith. Judith smiled and hugged her back. "You always know when I need a hug."

"It's called 'Sister's Intuition'"

* * *

Neria, Jowan, and Judith walked toward the tower's entrance where a Senior Enchanter and a trio of templars were waiting for Judith. The dark haired young woman took a deep breath and turned to Jowan and Neria.

"Now you two better not get into any trouble without me while I'm gone."

"Of course not. You're the brains who comes up with our almost perfect crimes." Neria and Jowan replied together.

Judith giggled sightly before walking toward the door. She took one last look at her friends before she left to the beautiful sunshine and sparkling waters. And like that, she was gone. Jowan and Neria stood arkwardly before going back into the tower.

"So...I'm going to go see Lily. Oh! First Enchanter Irving wanted to see you in his office after Judith left. You should probably head up there right now."

"I should. See you whenever you detach yourself from your female friend- if she exists." Neria chuckled while walking away.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Neria thought for a while on her way to the First Enchanter's office. For some reason, there was lots of chatter among mages and apprentices alike. Neria kept an ear open and only heard something about "warrior" and "Grey Warden". It had nothing to do with her so she ignored it. She saw Cullen and waved to him and ended up witnessing him drop a platter of sandwhiches all over the floor. People scurried all around him to pick up the pieces of bread and ham scattered everywhere.

She laughed and quickly entered the First Enchanter's office where she saw Greagoir and some darker skinned man conversing with each other in a heated debate.

"No! I will not allow it. We already sent most of our Senior Enchanter's to the war effort! The tower is in an already weaken state. I will NOT be sending any one else. That is my final word."

"So they will not have the opportunity to use their Maker given talents? Greagoir I assure you that there will be no harm in sending at least in a couple more mages." First Enchanter Irving argued.

Neria decided this would be the right time to interrupt. "First Enchanter? You called for me?"

The trio of men turned toward the elf who stood quietly in the doorway. Her face reddened at the sudden attention and she caught whiff at the tension in the air. However, the First Enchanter joyously greeted her with arms opened way.

"Aw. Neria, welcome. Duncan, I would like to introduce you to one of our newly harrowed mage, Neria Surana."

Neria bowed sightly. " A pleasure, Duncan"

"Likewise young one."

Greagoir left but not before saying, "We will discuss more of this later, Irving."

"So...did you need me for something? If not, I would like to retire to my study...I'm very tired." Neria asked.

"I wanted to give you these. A ring with the circle's insignia. And your phylacteraphy was sent to Denerim"

After all the pleasantries were exchanged, Neria escorted the Grey Warden Duncan to his room. She was finally free to sleep. That was until Jowan showed up panting to her. His face was red and puffy from sprinting to her. She patted Jowan on the back.

"I think that's a sign you need to sprint more. What's up?"

"I sprint perfectly fine. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Jowan whispered.

The two went to the Chantry and joined a girl with priest robes. Neria looked between the two and knew the look of bed buddies when she saw them. These were one of those looks. They stood uncomfortably quiet for a few moments until Neria spoke.

"You're screwing the Chantry priest aren't you, Jowan? I can't believe you! When I said you need a girlfriend, I meant someone else that's...not her. No offensive, I'm positive you are nice girl if you chose Jowan as your lover." Neria said apologetically.

"None taken. I'm an initiate actually. She is as fiesty as you said Jowan." Lily said.

"I didn't choose who I would fall in love with, Neria. Not everyone has your approach to love. If you even believe in it." Jowan replied angrily.

Neria glared at Jowan for his last comment. "What do you guys need? I've had a long day and my patience is wearing."

"You know how I was worried about them not wanting me to take my harrowing?"

"Yes, Jowan, I do. I remember you whining like a little girl."

"Well I now know why. They want to make me a Tranquil! I'll lose everything: my emotions, my will to live, and my love for Lily!"

All of Neria's smugness was gone, and she was now concerned. "Are you sure? You aren't just joking with me? Because if you are, I'll have Judith kick your ass when she gets back."

"No, he's serious. I saw the document on Greagoir's desk signed by Irving this morning." Lily responded.

It sunk in that this was happening to someone close to Neria. "What are you going to do?"

"Run away. I have to destroy my phylacteraphy in the repository so they won't have the ability to hunt me down."

"What did you do to make them take this measure?"

"They think I'm a blood mage."

"And is it true?! I'll kick your ass personally if it's true."

"No! It's just a wild rumor going around. I swear."

"All right so what do we do first? I'm not about to let my friend become Tranquil."

"We need a rod of fire if we are to open the repository door. After that a mage and templar must open the door together." Lily explained.

They all nodded came up with a game plan. Neria went to the stockroom a d acquired a rod of fire with a form of request signed (thanks to Senior Enchanter Sweeney). Afterwards they went to the repository where they found the rod of fire not functioning correctly. They soon realized it was only a trap and they were stuck. By chance they stumbled upon another door and melted the locks off, only to come across creatures from another world. They fought their way through the war zone until they came across the final obstacle to their destination: the storeroom on the other side of the repository. They bull dozed through the cement wall thanks to some cat statue that breathe fire.

There was an ominous atmosphere in the repository chamber. It was cold and there was a faint blue light were the phylacteraphies were kept. Jowan eyes grew dark and sinister when his eyes lay on his blood vile. He held it up to his face and smiled before dropping it to the ground and watching the clear glass shatter into pieces. Neria was beginning to think the First Enchanter and Knight Commander were right to suspect something about Jowan, but she quickly shook the idea from her head. They ran out of the repository and onto the surface only to be met by the Irving and Greagoir and about a dozen other templars.

The blood drained from Neria's face; they knew all along. Lily and Jowan called out the Chantry for their lies and treatment of the mages. When Greagoir responded by saying they were all under arrest, Jowan went over the edge. He took out a dagger from his robes and cut his hand. The apprentice unleashed a massive amount of power and took out all the templars. Neria and Lily crawled away from Jowan; they were horrified at what he had become.

With tears in her eyes Neria slapped Jowan with so much force an imprint of her hand was on his cheek. "You idiot! What have you done! You lied to us! You dabbled in blood magic and lied to our faces about it. I can't look at you." Neria cried.

"Get away from us abomination! You aren't the Jowan I knew and once loved anymore!" Lily screamed.

Neria pushed Jowan away. "Get out of here, Jowan. I never want to see you again. You got what you wanted and I hope you get what's coming to you out there."

Jowan ran away from the havoc he created like the coward he was in Neria's eyes. The two young women went to Irving and Greagoir to check up on them. They were both weak but not seriously hurt.

"You two were in work with a known blood mage. Do you know what trouble you've caused us?"

Neria stepped in front of Lily. "Lily, nor I, knew Jowan was a blood mage. He deceived us both."

"As much as I want to believe you, I don't."

Lily placed a hand on Neria's shoulder. "You don't have to defend me, Neria. You've been a good friend but I must own up to my mistake, even if it means the Aeonar."

Greagoir pointed to two templar's. "Get her out of my sight."

Neria fell to her knees. Everything hurt: her heart ached, she couldn't breathe, and her tears stung like from being burnt on the stove. Greagoir took pity on her, but she must pay for what she had. By chance or fate, the Grey Warden Duncan stepped in and saw the scene before. He saw the elf girl sobbing, but he something beyond her tears: what she did for a friend. He made a quick decision.

"Knight Commander Greagoir, I hereby conscript this woman into the Grey Wardens in our fight against the darkspawn."

"What?! I won't allow it. She was an-

"I won't go." Neria sobbed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, young one." Duncan replied.

"I deserve to die. I did the one thing I told myself I would never do: help a blood mage."

"You did it to help a friend."

"I only have one friend now, the other was a mistake. No blood mage is my friend." Neria cried bitterly.

"Are you truly honoring that friend by dying? If you want to rectify your mistake, carry all that rage within you and take it out on darkspawn. If this war continues, your friend will surely perish. By ending the war, you would have purpose and retribution." Duncan challenged.

'_Judith' _Neria thought. Judith's face flashed in her head, and then one of her lifeless body. She would join to protect her sister. Neria Surana stood tall and knelt before Duncan. She lowered her and pledged, "I, Neria Surana, give myself to serve the Grey Warden's to fight against the impending darkspawn invasion."

The rest fell into place. Neria said her final goodbyes to Irving and Greagoir. She looked one last time at he former life as she boarded the boat across the lake. It was strange,when she first came she thought this place would only be a prison and death. It turned out prison is where she would meet her friend and sister. Neria didn't regret coming because she wouldn't have found Judith and Judith would not have found her. One final tear was shed before she left the Circle behind.

* * *

"It looks like a storm is brewing Senior Enchanter. Hopefully they have the fires ready because we're coming!" Judith laughed as she boarded the boat to get across the lake.

The elderly man looked up and saw the dark clouds coming. "Hopefully."

The boat ride was longer than usual but that didn't bother Judith. She couldn't wait to tell Neria and Jowan about her adventures about the past couple of days. When they reached the tower, Judith ran up the steps and knocked on the giant barred doors. They opened slowly and the warmth flooded onto Judith's skin. However, it was not the usual happiness she felt, but dread and sadness. Her heart began racing as she all the templars stare at her. She ran to First Enchanter Irving's office where she found Knight Commander Greagoir with.

She stood in the doorway breathing deeply. Their faces told her everything she needed to know: Neria and Jowan were gone. Her heart beat fast, and the world around her felt numb. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she began sobbing.

"No...no..no..no" she cried.

Both Irving and Greagoir knew she needed to know what happened. They told her everything and Judith's heart broke in two. The world she once knew came crashing down, and silent tears came as she tried to hold back sobs. She couldn't show them how sad she was, she couldn't. Judith ran out and she knew of a place where she could let it all out. Judith climbed many stairs until she came to the rooftop of the tower.

It was dark and gray and a heavy rain began. Judith began crying and sobbing as she fell to her knees. She had lost so much,so much that she didn't know what to do. Judith threw her circular spectacles to the side as she continued to cry. It was a pain she had never felt so deep in her chest that it proved difficult breathing. This was a fate worse than death.

She saw her image of the tower crumble before her eyes and her heart broke forever more. Today was the day Judith's eyes were open and the day that would have left her damaged if it was not for someone precious and dear to her heart.

**So how was it? Did I succeed in making any of you cry? As always reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed. I also would like to thank you guys for reading. You guys are awesome! Also I will be going back to school on Monday so expect updates on Fridays and Saturdays from now on. Enjoy your last days of freedom!**


	5. Separate Worlds

**First I would to thank everyone for their reviews: you guys rock! I understand that last chapter the pace on certain events were rather fast and some of you did notice. I apologize for that. I was trying to get this story into the Blight already but my pace was a bit fast, and I am very sorry for that. I slowed it down this chapter. I did not realize that until I re read the chapter myself so thank you guys for bringing that to my attention. Thank you guys for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Neria travelled with Duncan to Ostagar, located near the Kocari Wilds. The outside world was more vast and beautiful than she could have ever imagined. There were beautiful green trees and tall grasses with colorful wildflowers growing in between the blades of grass. Neria wanted to prance and lay out in the sunshine to feel the sun's rays soak on her pale skin. However, in every blade of grass and in every wildflower, she saw a piece of Judith's compassion. These were constant remainders of a friend she wished she was with.

'_I hope she doesn't hate me.' _she thought while picking up her robes as she and Duncan crossed the river. They had been travelling for over a week now, and they would have arrived at their destination sooner if it had not been for the constant weather delays. An enormous building, or structure, caught Neria's eye off in the distance. It had a special glow about it that Neria couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"That's Ostagar. We're using it as a headquarters to combat the impending darkspawn invasion." Duncan answered Neria's unspoken question.

"It's big. Well, bigger than anything I have ever seen and that's not much." Neria's responded.

They continued walking until they entered the headquarters that contained tents and armies of armored men prepared to lay their lives on the line for Ferelden. The sight was wonderful. A man in gleaming golden armor approached them. He smiled a glistening smirk that complemented his confident demeanor. An entourage of soldiers and diplomats followed behind.

"Ho there Duncan. I see this is the new recruit you have with you." the golden man said jovially.

Duncan and Neria bowed before him. "Yes your Majesty this our newest recruit from the Circle. Neria this is King Calian."

"Stop there with all the formalities, Duncan. Ho there friend. Duncan here says you hail from the Circle. What's it like?"

Neria stared at him skeptically for a while: everyone knows what it is like in the Circle."All they need to do is chain to the walls and it will be the prison it really is...Your Majesty."

Calian's eyebrow furrowed with concern. "I understand it seems that I do not care about the lives of mages, but I really do. Just you watch. Once this  
Blight is over, changes will be coming across all over Ferelden. Just wait and see."

"If you don't mind Your Majesty, don't take offense if I don't hold my breath. I have to see it to believe it," Neria replied.

Calian sighed. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but Loghain is waiting to bore me with strategies for the upcoming battle."

"He is only being vigilent Your Majesty," Duncan replied.

"I don't think this is even a true Blight. We've already won three battles in a row and tomorrow will be no different. It'll be like the fairy tales: the Grey Wardens fighting alongside the courageous king."

"I wish you would not glorify this Blight, Your Majesty."

"It's not glorifying, it's only the truth. Alas, I should make my leave before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

The two bowed to him as he left. Neria turned to Duncan. "It seems we have a five year as a leader. Is he taking this seriously?"

"Not as much as I would like. We sent out a call to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be a great many days before they will come." Duncan replied.

"What would you have him do?"

"Wait for reinforcements. I don't believe will win this battle as easily as he thinks. I have a feeling this horde will be much more dangerous than the last. Especially since the archdemon has not appeared. However, I cannot ask the King to act on my feeling alone." Duncan replied.

"Well,hopefully he's been listening to all those war meetings then and hopefully this will not turn out in a disaster."

"Yes, hope is all we can do. But enough of that. I have a task for you."

"What?! With no food or rest! Does it look I can go around running errands."

"I understand your needs, but I'm choosing to ignore them. You need to find a man named Alistair. Once you find him he will know what to do." Duncan said.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. I hope you step on a rock while you sleep walk," Neria rebuffed.

Duncan chuckled softly before bidding her a farewell. '_I understand you needs, but I'm choosing to ignore them? Who says that nowadays!'_ Neria thought.

The young elven woman stomped and wandered around camp until she got lost. She looked around and everything appeared the same. Every time she would stop and ask for help the people either ignored her or made her feel inferior. She had never let anyone talk to her in such a manner, yet she allowed these people. It was something about being forced out of the tower the way she was that did something to her. Everything seemed much larger and made her feel small and insignificant. A shudder went down her spine as she came across more and more unfamiliar places and faces. She couldn't find one nice soul amongst many. There was an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt hopeless. Neira was so used to following someone and having them in charge. Now she was alone. There was no one to help her or give her helpful advice to make her trek go any easier. No one but her useless self could help her.

Would she ever find this man? When she was about to give up her search, she saw someone leaning against the tree who seemed so familiar to her: Wynne.

Neria rushed to the tree. "Wynne!"

The older woman looked up, surprised that Neria was here. Neria threw herself into Wynne's arms and she felt a sense of relief and security; two feelings she had not felt since her departure from the Circle. They embraced for a long time before Wynne released her and took a long look at the elven woman. In Wynne's eyes Neria seemed different: unsure, doubtful, and scared, three characteristics she never possessed while at the Circle. Wynne frowned at her discovery.

"What troubles you young one? You seem lost or are you troubled because you're lost?"

"I don't know. I did something terrible back at the Circle...and I was recruited into the Grey Wardens because of it." Neria replied.

"What did you do?"

Neria hung her head in shame. "You would be embarrassed to have ever called me your apprentice if you knew."

Wynne lifted her head up by the chin gently and looked into Neria's glossy green eyes. Wynne smiled softly. "I can never be ashamed of you."

"I did something I told myself I would never do. I was a fool, and a pawn for some...bastard. I'm here to atone for my mistake, but I don't know what to do. Judith was the one who would help me through all my problems and now I don't have her...I'm so lost " Neria sobbed. Wynne held her close to comfort her once again.

"And that's why you were chosen: for your ability to recognize where you went wrong and your will to rectify your mistake. Neria, do not dwell on this. Remorse and regret are powerful instruments that can torture a soul. They change you and morph you into the shadow of your former self. The more you torture yourself about a mistake you made in the past, the less you learn it. All mistakes come at a cost, but we leave with something greater: a lesson learned. I've seen good people...change for the worst over a mistake. You have to be strong now. You are a Grey Warden and many people look up to you for leadership as well as hope. I understand your fear of the unknown and want your sister by your side when going into it. But your life is now on a different path than hers and maybe one day you will see her again. For now, you have to travel down your own path and make your mark on this world."

"I'm so scared Wynne. I've never felt like this before."

Wynne smiled. She remembered being in her shoes back the Circle. The realization of finding your world turned upside down and defined by one single event. Wynne understood Neria's fear and told her what she needed to hear.

"It's okay to be scared. However, staying scared isn't going to help you either. Embrace this fear and find strength in overcoming it. Overcoming this fear of the unknown is what will give you true strength."

Neria smiled through her tears. Wynne always knew what to say to make her feel better. Most importantly she told her what she needed to hear. "Thank you Wynne. I needed that."

"Your welcome, young one."

Neria wished she could stay with Wynne and forget about any duties she had. Neria knew she had to return to her duty. Neria wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She would find this man and complete her task. She had enough of crying.

"Do you know a man named Alistair, by chance?"

"I don't know him, but I know of him. He's over there." Wynne pointed toward a an archway that led to another part of the camp she had not seen.

Neria gave the older woman one last hug before jogging off. She went down the winding ramp and saw a man arguing with a mage. Neria shrugged and went to the men. When she approached them, they seemed to not notice. They were arguing about a some letter delievered by the Reverand Mother and something about children.

"I have a letter from the Revere Mother Sir, she says she requires your presence." the man named Alistair asked.

"Tell the Revere mother I will not be harrassed in such a manner. I am here on the King's. orders."

"Yes because I was harrassing you by delivering a letter"

"Your glibness does you no justice."

"And here I thought we were getting along just fine. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one!" the young man in armor replied.

"Fine. Just get out of my way fool!" the mage said while pushing past Neria.

The younger man turned to Neria. "Don't you love how the Blight brings people together?" he asked.

Neria raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's like a party. We should all hold hands and sing songs while the darkspawn invade. That should give them something to think about before attacking us." he joked.

"You're a strange man"

"I've heard that once or twice before. Wait, you're the new recruit aren't you. You don't happen be another mage? I like to know when I'm about to be turned into a toad."

"No, I'm a flying pig."

"May I ask the flying pig her name then?"

Neria glared at the man. "Neria Surana, ex Circle Mage to ruin your day. You must be Alistair."

"Right that was the name. Just warn me whenever you're about to turn me into a frog and we should be good friends"

Neria eyed him doubtfully. "Right. You just go right on ahead and keep thinking that."

"Ouch. Right where it hurts. You wound me dear lady. You know it just occurred to me there hasn't been many women in the Grey Wardens? I wonder why that is?"

"Because all men turn into idiots once you show them a pair of boobs," Neria answered.

"haha. That gave me an image..." Alistair shook his head before refocusing his attention back to Neria. "We should probably get back to Duncan and prepare for the ritual."

"Great. Another task I didn't know about. What are we going to do? Throw sticks into a bonfire."

"They'll be pointy sticks too." Alistair answered.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Neria thought as she followed the strange man to who knows where.

The two went all the way across the camp back to Duncan. Neria was introduced to two other recruits: Daveth and Jory.

"Good, you're all here. Now that we are all here, I will tell you your task in the Kocari Wilds. You are to collect three vials of bloods from the corpses of darkspawn. Once that is completed, you are to venture deep into the forest and retrieve ancient treaties from an abandoned Grey Warden cache. These treaties are used to remind our allies their obligation to help us during a blight. Without these treaties, the Grey Warden would be on their own to fight this Blight alone." Duncan explained.

Neria stared at him. "So your saying you do not have these important treaties that holds the fate of life itself with you?"

They didn't answer. Duncan cleared his throat."That is why we are sending you recruits to retrieve them. To make sure when we need these allies, we have them."

Neria decided to go along with it and not argue with her superiors for once. They headed out into the freezing Kocari Wilds. The Wilds were just that: wild. It was untamed and untouched by human civilization. They walked along in silence until they were ambushed by a pack of wolves. Neria used a multitude of fire spells to char the wolves into ash. They had to move quickly in order to avoid any other ambushes. However, the encountered the darkspawn Dauncan referred to. They were as horrific and monstrous as she had heard. It had sharp teeth and gooey slim dripping from it body. Alistair had warned them not come into any contact with their blood or drink any of it. Neria threw up fire wall as the ugly creature rushed her. She put distance between herself and the grotesque creature and performed a fire breath spell. Eventually the creature burned to death and Neria felt a sense of relief. She felt fatigue from the amount of mana she had used and the lack of rest since arriving from the Circle. Neria sat on the floor for a moments rest.

"What are you doing? You're sitting while we can be ambushed again by those monsters!" the recruit Jory exclaimed.

Neria glared at him. "Quit being such a baby. I swear, I'm the only woman and I'm the bravest one here."

Alistair intervened and said that if they were to be ambushed her would sense it.

Neria rose and dusted herself off. "Well, my fate's sealed."

"Haha very funny. I have a presence on the battlefield, just so you know." Alistair replied.

Neria deliberately did not answer. They continued onward while encountering pockets of darkspawn which they quickly dispatched. Along the way she found a wild flower she over heard the cannel master asking for to cure a sick mabari hound. She picked the flower and tucked it safely in her robes until she got back to camp. If only all the things were that easy. Filling the vials of darkspawn blood was the easy part, finding the treaties was a whole other story. They had been up and down this entire wilds following the lead of Alistair who was supposed to know the way to this Grey Warden cache. Neria'd feet ached from all this walking and wandering. In her usual hot tempered manner, Neria blurted out, "Do you have any idea where we are going?!"

Alistair turned around to the small mage who stood impatiently with her hands on her hips. "Yes I know where we are going."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure we've circled around that same tree three times already."

"We will be there shortly if you only trust my instincts. I am, after all, a professional." Alistair replied over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"That'll be the day," Neria muttered while following in line.

After passing the same tree twice more, Alistair sighed in defeat. "Okay guys, we're lost."

Neria laughed. "I told you. You catch on fast. Maybe we won't freeze to death out here after all."

Then they all started to argue amongst each other over whose fault it truly was. In their debate, they did not notice a dark haired woman with golden eyes and low cut chest bindings smirk at the sight of three towering men arguing with a little elven woman. It was not until one of the men shrieked like a small girl that they noticed her.

"It seems you wish to find what has once been lost. Tis a shame to come all this way...and leave empty handed." the mysterious woman said as she sauntered toward.

Daveth was the first to speak. "It's the Witch of the Wilds. She's come here to kill us!"

"If she's the Witch of the Wilds, it's best if we do not make her mad" Jory replied.

"It is strange how men act like foolish children in the face of danger. What say you? Surely your's woman perspective gives you more courage than these men. Does it not?" the woman asked.

"Obviously it does. My name is Neria Surana. What may I call you?"

Alistair interrupted their conversation. "We know nothing about her whether she is dangerous..or worse."

The woman chuckled. "Scared I shall send my minion to swoop upon you?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Swooping is bad."

Neria ignored him and pressed the woman for information. "Do you happen know anything about a Grey Warden cache around here? We've seem to have lost it."

"Yes I have in fact."

"You sneaky...witch-sneaky...thief!" Alistair said in an accusatory tone.

"Watch your tone fool, twas it was not I who stole them."

"Oh, then who did?" Alistair questioned.

"Twas my mother."

Neria spoke before Alistair could ruin their chances of finding these treaties. "May you lead us to her..."

"Morrigan. Because you do not frighten as easily as these baffoons, I suppose I shall lead you to her. Follow me." Morrigan answered while walking off.

They travelled a long ways until they reached a small secluded hut in the middle of the Wilds. An older woman stood in front of the house holding three scrolls as if she were expecting them to arrive. Alistair's eyes lit when he laid eyes on those scrolls.

"So here are the Grey Wardens here to reclaim their prized possession a tad late don't you think," the older woman laughed while handing off the treaties.

"Thank you. You saved us a lot of time Ms... What should we call you?" Neria asked.

"Flemeth"

Daveth's eyes grew wide. "She's the Witch of the Wilds!"

Jory slapped him in the back of the head. Flemeth laughed. "I am who you believe I am. Tell me she-elf: what do you believe?"

"I don't know what I believe in. Not anymore at least."

"A wise answer indeed. It as they say: ignorance is bliss...or is it the other way around? But listen to me babble on. Now you go back to that king of yours and tell him to take this threat seriously. A lot of lives are riding on this battle, as far as I can tell."Flemeth replied in a cryptic tone.

"Morrigan, lead these people back to safety. They are our guests after."

"Mother...follow me as I lead you to safety." the blacked haired woman sighed as she lead them back to the came.

Once they arrived to camp, Neria took the wild flower to the Kennel master who was extremely thankful for her retrieving the flower. He told her to come back after the battle to see if the mabari would imprint on her. Neria smiled. She liked the idea of owning a dog.

Alistair took the vials of blood and treaties to Duncan while nervously awaited to be summoned. The two came back with an ornate cup in hand and stood before the recruits. Duncan and Alistair seemed much more somber and serious than when they had left. Neria knew something was up.

"Now it is time for the Joining. Alistair if you may," Duncan nodded.

Alistair bowed his head slightly. ""Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan spoke gravely, "As you are fully aware, our power comes at a great price. We drink the taint of our foe and become immune to its effects. However, it is the taint that ultimately brings about out demise. This is the price of becoming a Grey Warden."

"We are to drink the blood of these beasts?" Jory frighteningly asked.

Duncan nodded slowly. Jory slowly backed away as the older Warden called forth Daveth.

It was not until Daveth drank the blood of the darkspawn did the implications of becoming a Grey Warden reach Neria. The man convulsed violently as he finished drinking. He fell to the ground and screamed aloud before falling limp. Neria was stuck in place. She had never seen someone die in such a painful manner, let alone see someone die. She heard Jory speak to Duncan.

"You ask to much. I have a wife and child. This wrong," he drew his sword.

"It is this or death," Duncan responded.

Duncan drew his arms and fought a short battle with Jory which ended with the recruit dead on the ground. "I am sorry," Duncan whispered.

He turned to Neria who stood wide eyed at the lifeless bodies around. Duncan handed her the cup and for a moment she hesitated. Was this worth dying for? Judith's face flashed in her mind, and she then remembered why she was here. With her resolve back in order, she gulped down the bitter tasting blood. In her body she felt the pain of a thousand arrows piercing her skin. Her eyeballs moved to the back of her head and she saw a fearsome dragon creature. It roared ferociously as it flew into the bottomless pits of darkness. Then...she saw nothing but blackness.

Her eyes opened slowly to Alistair and Duncan standing over her. Alistair held out his hand to Neria. She took it with unusual delicacy. Alistair, however, pulled her too hard and she fell into his arms. He held her for a split second before realizing who he had his arms around before quickly releasing her. A blush quickly formed around his cheeks while he whistled pretending had nothing happened. Neria was too preoccupied with the effects of her Joining to notice any of Alistair's reactions.

"How are you?"Duncan asked.

Neria stared at him. "You did say anything about...seeing things."

"The archdemon. That is what signifies this is a true blight." Alistair answered while fanning himself.

"There will be time to speak about this later. For now, rest. You earned it," Duncan commanded Neria.

She nodded. She found a bed roll and found a spot near the fire. She stared absently into the flickering orange flames. She began thinking about the Grey Wardens and the sacrifices they made for the innocent. So much responsibility...would she b able to handle it? She fell asleep after a few final thoughts.

'_I wonder what Judith is doing right now'_

* * *

Judith looked at the mouse in the Fade blankly as he said something about fairness. She felt nothing for what he was trying to convey. He transformed into a man claiming to have been apprentice, but Judith didn't have a care in the world for what he had to say. She looked down at him with empty eyes. She saw through this charade he was playing.

"You aren't an apprentice." she said.

"What are you saying? of course I am! I lived in the tower fifty years ago."

"I'm not a fool or idiot! If you were an apprentice you would be wearing robes like mine, not some Senior Enchanter's! You better go, whatever are you are, before you force my hand!" Judith shouted angrily.

"Hmm...you're smarter than the others. Perhaps we can baragin, reach a deal even. Let me enter your body and find a way to the material world. In exchange,I can teach you the forbidden arts that the Circle wants no one to know." Mouse offered.

Judith grabbed him by the neck with bone breaking force and through gritted teeth hissed "I'm no one's pawn."

Mouse smirked. Suddenly he transformed before Judith's expressionless eyes into a creature so horrific and horrifying, but Judith remained stoic and numb to him. If she were her other self she would have shrieked in horror at this beast's mire size. However, she felt nothing. No fear, no nothing.

"Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end." 'Mouse' said as Judith's soul returned to the living.

Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving stared at each other in shock as they saw Judith's soul go back to her body. This was by far the fastest harrowing they had ever seen and it frightened them. Her harrowing was unrealistically fast, and the idea of a newly harrowed mage possessing such power was horrifying. They had seen the change in Judith's demeanor almost immediately but they hadn't expected it to effect her as much as it did. She was much darker and ruthless than before. It had been a full three and a half weeks since Neria had left the tower,but Judith was taking her departure hard. She was stoic and her eyes held no emotion nor care in them. They felt that they lost the idealistic and intelligent girl they once knew. They instead had a dark lost girl...who was unstable. Greagoir looked at the blade positioned above her chest and felt temptation. Irving knew what Greagoir was thinking: he wanted to kill Judith before she could harm anyone else.

Judith had lost her faith in the institution she had seen so much potential and hope in. She had lost everything she had prayed to the Maker for. All she had ever wanted was a family...and she had lost it all without knowing it.

Greagoir turned to Irving slightly. "Maybe we should..."

"No! We will not! There is still good in her. I've seen this on numerous apprentices before her. She's heartbroken. She lost just about everyone she loved or cared about in a blink of an eye. To make matters worse, she had to find out from the institution that was going to punish her friends and family. She's in a state of disbelief. Her idealistic values she once held for the Circle are in pieces. How else would you expect her to react?" Irving snapped angrily.

"She's dangerous and unstable. You must see that. I want to believe there still good in her, but she has gone over the edge, Irving. I have other people's safety to think about," Greagoir argued.

Greagoir stared at Judith's unconscious body and looked at her face. It was the most peaceful and serene he had seen since the entire incident with Neria and Jowan. For a moment, he saw the little girl from so long ago pinkie promise him to never talk during mass again if he allowed her to accompany another girl who had just been admitted to the Circle. She had kept her promise after all these years. Maybe that little girl was still in her.

He sighed. "Talk to her. If you cannot control her by the week's end, I'll have no choice but to execute her myself." Greagoir said while walking away.

"Thank you...old friend." Irving gazed at Judith's face.

The First Enchanter knew Judith's faith was somewhere still in her. He just has to find it again. If he doesn't...it will not end for her.

* * *

"So we will be holding a torch up to lite a fire...the both of us. I'm no genius...but I'm pretty sure this is not a two person job. I know Alistair may be unable to complete such a feat by himself, but why do I have to be there." Neria complained to Duncan.

Alistair smiled smugly at her. "You like me more than you let on. I can feel it."

"You just keep telling yourself that,buddy. Tell a lie enough times, you begin believing in it," Neria shot back.

"Nice choice in recruit Duncan."

"Enough. I need you two to do this. If the torch is not lit, Loghain will not know when to bring in the troops. If you complete the task with enough time to spare, you may come down to the battle. Only then you may come. Understood?" Duncan asked.

Neria and Alistair whined a bit more before muttering "Understood"

"I must take my leave now."

"Wait! May the Maker watch over you." Alistair told Duncan.

Duncan smiled sightly. "May he watch over all of us."

Neria watched the two closely and realized they were very fond of each other. It reminded her of Judith and herself back at the Tower. Maybe Alistair wasn't as big of a goof ball as she thought. Or maybe he was but there was another side she has yet to see. Perhaps he was a combination of the two and used jokes as a cover to avoid hard topics. It was that or he was just an idiot with a good friend. Neria placed her coin on the latter.

The duo walked slowly toward the large stone bridge. They watched the large army gather from atop. Everything seemed so much more smaller. Alistair signaled to Neria to start heading to the Tower of Ishal. They set at light pace as there was no immediate danger. Neria decided this was the time to talk about him and Duncan.

"You care for him, don't you?" Neria asked.

Alistair looked at her confused. "Who?"

"My brother. Who else, Alistair? I'm talking about Duncan. You care for him don't you?"

"Someone is fiesty. Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" Alistair teased.

"I've had a rough two weeks but you're dodging the question." Neria was skilled in the art of detecting people who avoided straight and direct answers. That and also because she was one of those people.

Alistair looked at her before answering, "Yes."

"Thought so."

"Why does it matter? Are you an interrogation-person-lady"

Neria rolled her eyes at his comment."Whenever you fight for someone precious to you...you make every moment with them count. You never know when you'll see them again. When I saw you and Duncan together it reminded me of something."

"Are you here for someone...close to you?"

'_Aw...there's more layers to the tomato...wait...it's onions' Alistair thought._

Neria hesitated but decided there was no harm in one word answers "Yes."

The two stood arkwardly along the edge of the bridge. Neria cleared her throat.

"Enough of this personal stuff. Hopefully this battle will be over and with us victorious."

"Tell me about it. I could use a nice relaxation"

How wrong were they. That was the day many said that the Maker turned his gaze away from man.

OoOoO

Neria awoke in a dark unfamiliar cabin with a fire lit in the background. Her entire body ached in pain as she stood up in the bed that felt so foreign to her. This was a strange room because she had no recollection of ever coming here. She remembered talking to Alistair...and then nothing. Darkness surrounded her vision for what seemed only minutes and that's when she woke up.

Neria thought long and hard about what she forgotten. There was nothing. A door opened and revealed a set of familiar golden eyes: Morrigan. The young witch stood at the foot of the bed and smiled amusingly at Neria.

"Ah you've finally awakened. Mother will be most pleased."

Neria stared at her strangely. "Why am I here? Alistair and I were on our way to the tower of Ishal...then I don't remember what happened after that. What happened to the King's Army?"

"Slaughtered. After you and that bumbling idiot lit the signal, the man who was supposed to come in...left the field. He then went on to frame the Wardens for the incident. Tragic really."

"What! Everyone's dead!" Neria rose suddenly, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs.

"Yes. You and the idiot would have been among the dead if not for the intervention of my mother on the top of the darkspawn infested tower ." Morrigan answered.

"What happened in the Tower of Ishal? I don't remember even entering. Everything goes blank after Alistair and I were talking on the bridge. Was that where I received all these wounds?"

"Apparently,from what Mother tells me, darkspawn had infested the tower from below and slaughtered everyone within. You and the baffoon fought through the tower to lite the signal. Unfortunately, all your struggle was made in vain. On the final level after you had lit the signal, you were ambushed by many darkspawn. Were it not for my mother swooping down to your rescue, you two would have surely perished. " Morrigan replied while handing Neria her repaired robes.

Neria stared absently at Morrigan. She had hoped that these phrases would jog her memory, but it didn't. There was nothing about going to the tower or anything. This frightened her. The familiar emotion of fear came creeping back into Neria's mind and soul. She decided to try to ignore it for the time being and follow Wynne's advice. She turned to Morrigan and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you Morrigan...for everything."

The dark haired vixen seemed uncomfortable for a moment, as if she wasn't use to this type of treatment. "Well...it was mostly mother,really. I only helped with the stitching. You should dress. The idiot has been worrying about you nonstop."

"You know he has a name...whether or not I like to admit it, I understand his feelings and what he is going through right now." Neria answered while pulling her robes over her head.

"Well, I just call him as I perceive him to be: an idiot."

Neria walked out of the hut into the blinding sunlight. She placed her hands in front of her eyes to shield the sun's rays. She walked softly behind where Alistair stood. Alistair had his foot perched up on a rock, and turned around once he heard Neria's footsteps. With a quick jog, and gave her a quick hug. His face was relieved that he saw her alive and well.

"I was worried about you. I thought you would never wake," Alistair told her in concerned tone.

Neria smiled softly at his concern. It hurt like lemon in a cut to smile at a concerned man. However, in light of what happened, she decided to play it safe and not insult his male pride. '_Ironic. The day I'm thankful for a man's concern.'_

_"_Thank you for your concern...I'm just a bit sore. How about yourself?"

"I'm mad for one. Loghain left the field...and we were doomed to die to die in that tower. Everyone is dead...We are the last of the Warden's...you and I" Alistair whispered at the sudden realization.

An older woman came from the fields with weeds and herbs in a basket"Aw it seems the two Wardens are alive and well...very good indeed." The cryptic old woman named Flemeth announced.

Her wild gray hair hard stood static in the air. Goosebumps formed along Neria's arm; this woman gave her an uneasy feeling. She decided to be kind and courteous just in case this woman would and could kick her ass. Flemeth had an air of age and experience and Neria had noidea what type of experience this woman had.

"Thank you Flemeth for rescuing us. We are in your debt." Neria bowed as she pulled Alistair by the hair to bow with her.

"Nonsense. You two are Wardens. If you two are truly in my debt then you will stop this Blight!"

"I want to stop the Blight as much as the next person, but we will need an army to stop the blight and avenge the deaths of all those men at the hands of Loghain." Alistair responded.

Neria thought for a moment and remembered something vital: the treaties! "Alistair, don't you have the treaties with you?"

"Yes...I do! Of course we can call on these people to help us! We can even call on Arl Eamon, his army was spared from the fight. He also has personal vendetta against Loghain: he was Calian's Uncle."

"Will he believe us?"

"He has to! He will be suspicious once Loghain tries to cover up this injustice and pin it on the Grey Warden's."

"I don't mean to interrupt but this talk about treaties and this man Eamon sound like an army to me."

Neria turned to Flemeth. "Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"There is only one-

"I have the stew bubbling Mother. Will we be having two guests this evening or none?" Morrigan asked.

"None. And you are going with them."

"Such a sham...What! Mother...I am not ready! I had no time to prepare...Do I have no say in thi-

"You are ready."

"I don't think she wants to go, Flemeth. And I rather not press the issue," Neria added.

"I give you what I value above all else to stop the Blight. She knows the area well and her magic will serve you well...unless your quiet friend has something to say about it." Flemeth responded.

All eyes fell on Alistair. He froze momentarily before sighing, "I just...don't trust her. Don't you think it's strange that her mother wants us to take her?"

"I think we can't be too picky on who are our friends. We are fugitives now." Neria replied.

"I guess you're right. If she wants to come she can come."

"I'm so glad I have your approval. Allow me to gather my things," Morrigan said saracastically as she entered the small hut to gather her belongs.

She reemerged with two side purses and a light backpack. "Now Mother, I left the stew bubbling. I would not like the idea of returning to a burned down hut when I return."

"Tis more likely for you to return to this area decimated and poisoned by the darkspawn!" Flemeth exclaimed.

Morrigan had a flash of hurt across her features. "All I meant was..."

Flemeth smiled. "I know what you meant. Do try to have fun dear."

Morrigan flashed a doubtful look before sighing. "Are we going to stand here or are we going to move?"

Neria bit her lower lip to keep herself from responding. Alistair was in a saddened quiet state while Morrigan looked disinterested. They bid farewell to the Kocari Wilds and began their journey for vengeance. Neria looked back once more and realized something : nothing will ever be the same again.

**So how was it? I don't think this chapter was as strong as the others but that is my opinion. As always reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated. You guys are awesome! As always thank you for reading!**

**P.S: I will be including the Hawke family when the blight crew gets to Lothering. I forgot to answer this in the intro.**


	6. Hopeful Bloodlines

**I'm so sorry about the long wait you guys! School has swamped me with homework and other things so I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. I'm going to make a conscious effort to update this story tomorrow. So fingers crossed. Also, thank you guys for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Judith stared absently at the wall. She had been staring at this very wall for over two days, and had not taken her eyes off of it. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in two days either. Nothing in her body willed her to get and do something about it. There was nothing...only immense raw pain. Whether there was a Maker in this world that took pity on her, she cared less.

That fateful day made her realize that she was in a land of dreams and when she woke from those fantasies, she saw the horrors of the Circle. There was nothing for her here, not anymore to say the least. How she was so foolish before she would never know. How could she have thought she could make a difference in lives of mages? How could any one think that? People don't care about mages, so why should she? As far as she was concerned, there was no hope for them. Mages were to continue to be oppressed and victimized by all.

To be killed by a demon, to be killed by man, or to die in a prison was the life of a mage. Judith did not want to spend her life waiting for those outcomes to happen. She felt numb to the world with her will to live diminished.

Judith lay in bed when she heard footsteps treading across the stone floor. Her body remained still and motionless to the movement. The presence was someone familiar;someone dear. It was different, larger and with double the wisdom and experience.

"This is surprising, you haven't pushed me out the room nor have threatened me." It was Irving who spoke, but he was not alone. There was someone with him.

Judith did not answer. Irving had tried coming into her room everyday these past few days since she had passed her harrowing. She pushed him out and screamed at him to leave her alone yet he continued to remain gentle and kind. It never paid off to be a nice person, not in this world.

"What do you want, old man? If you want that weakling that was once me from so long ago to return, I suggest you leave before I throw you out." Judith answered.

"You don't scare me child, if that is what you're implying. However, I knew of no weakling. I knew only of a girl who dreamed of the day mages and templars would make peace. A girl with infinite hope for the future and who saw the best in everyone. That girl had a great sense of compassion in her."

"I was weak and misguided. How could I ever think that one person can change the fate of mages? Nothing can ever change it except a full out war. This world would never go to such an extreme for mages.". Judith cried. A tslip rolled down her cheek. Why did he want to change her back to the weakling she once was?

"Ah...so little faith you have. When I was a young lad I went through what you are are going through right now. A test of faith I call it now. Only difference betwwen you and me is that I had an old mentor of mine lead me out of the darkness and into the light. I owe him my life. He said we live through this life only once. We can either live our looking forward to change or spend our life resisting it or...do nothing about it. I asked him the same question you did.

Why would anyone help us if they live in fear of us? Why help us if they only wish to see us in chains? How could us mages change our own world if we can't even change our own lives?"

"And what did he say? Some rubbish about faith and hope?" Judith replied softly. She was too diminished to or confused about herself and her faith to be angry. Whether she like to admit or not...she was lost.

Irving smiled. "He said the only way that we can see the change we want to see in the world is if we start within ourselves. Of course I laughed in his face, but it was something constantly on my mind. The more I thought about it, I realized it was true. As I grew older, I learned the reverse was true as well. If we think the world is a cruel and I just place, we become the same."

Irving's voice echoed through her head. Judith's resolve was failing and she trembled violently. She sniffled and choked back sobs while lowering her face. She was so ashamed of herself. She had let herself become the thing she wanted to change. Who is Judith Amell?

_What have I become? _She thought. She did not know who she was anymore. What did she value?

Irving held her shoulder gently. "Do you think Neria would want to see you like this?"

Judith sobbed. Her thoughts went back to Kendra and how she had broken her arm. She then thought back at yelling and threatening the First Enchanter Irving whenever he would try to touch or speak to her. Neria would be so mad to see what she had become. Judith realized how much she had depended on Neria to keep her sane and safe. She knew her behavior went to far.

She knew she would have to learn to live without her until they would meet again. However, when they do meet, Judith hoped she would be a stronger person.

She stared up at Irving. "No...but she wouldn't want me to go back to thinking everything was perfect either. I can't go back to that innocence...and I can't turn into the monster I am again. I don't know what to do First Enchanter"

"Follow your instincts. They will tell you what to do."

"Look where they took me: I broke a girl's arm and threatened to kill you"

"Those were not your instincts telling you what to do. That was your grief. I'm not saying to go back to the innocence you once had, but I'm asking you to try and reflect the change you once wanted in the Circle. It's what Neria would have wanted."

Judith closed her eyes and saw Neria's warm smile. She rose from her spot and breathed in the air all around her. She felt it coursing through her body and pushing most of the darkness out. Judith hugged the First Enchanter for saving her life...and for forcing sense back into her.

"Thank you First Enchanter...for not giving up on me. I'm not sure if I can change the Circle...but I can change myself and honor you."

"I saw myself in you and I owed it to my mentor from so long ago to help another lost soul. He never gave up hope in his lost apprentice and neither will I."

Judith bowed and walked out into the halls of the Circle. Everything seemed so different with more life and something she hadn't seen in a while...hope. She climbed the stairs to the top of the tower where she had let out her frustration and sadness almost a month ago. She walked to the edge of the building and looked up at the sun. She closed her eyes and felt the sunshine tingle across her skin and absorb its brilliant rays.

She opened her eyes and she felt an overwhelming sense of relief in her body. She felt at peace, but still a sliver of sadness remained in her heart. She would not dwell on it like she had allowed herself. She couldn't, not again.

She remained in the light while the young templar Cullen looked on. The Knight Commander had sent him to fetch her for her to undergo an examination to make sure she was really okay and safe to be around others. He could not bring himself to disturb her, she seemed at peace...and beautiful. More so than she had in the last couple of weeks. She was in immense pain and could not bring himself to blame her over the decisions she had made. After all...she had lost everything. Cullen had hoped even the harshest anti mage fanatic could see the extremes the Circle could take any mage.

Cullen shook his head and was about to go down the steps when he walked into the stone wall next to the exit. He fell backwards and crashed into the floor. He rubbed his head in pain. He looked up to see Judith standing over him with her hand extended toward him. He took it nervously and she pulled him up. He made sure not to bump into her or knock her down.

"Greagoir is looking for me isn't he?" Judith asked.

Cullen nodded. "I guess you should lead me to him before steam comes out of his head or before he thinks I have really gone crazy" Judith stated distantly.

Cullen shook his head in agreement and lead her back to the tower. They walked in silence and the way to Knight Commander's Office. They were outside his office when Cullen touched her elbow before she went in. Judith looked at him with curious eyes.

Cullen blushed deeply but decided to speak his mind. "It's good to have you back...Judith."

Judith smiled softly. No one had ever said that to her. A warm feeling enveloped in her heart and melted the ice that had frozen it. She placed a gentle chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Cullen...It's good to be back"

She walked into the room. Cullen took his place guarding the closed door and held the cheek she had kissed. He smiled shyly and looked up at the ceiling.

_She really is amazing, Maker._

* * *

"So...you're Sten and you're Leliana, right?" Neria asked while the group sat at the local tavern in Lothering.

"Yes. You know our names already." the red headed woman named Leliana responded.

Neria sighed. "I'm still processing how on earth you guys ended up in our group. I'm in disbelief, after all. It's been a long day." Neria responded. She chugged down her ale to calm her nerves down at the new arrivals to their group of vigilantes.

"Well I'm just happy you decided to have us along. Isn't that right Sten?"

The large man stood there with no response. Neria would have said some smart alic comment to him but decided against angering the giant who can beat her into a thousand pieces.

Morrigan scoffed. "The Chantry sister told us that the Maker sent a vision down to her to help us while the Quanari killed a family. That is how they ended up with us, fearless leader."

Neria glared at the witch. "I knew that."

"Do not ask what you already know the answer to." Morrigan replied only to get on Neria's nerves.

"Arkward."Alistair commented on the tense exchange between the two mages. Orion, the mabari hound Neria had saved back at the Ostegar and who had miracously found them on the way to Lothering, sat next to Alistair drooling into his stew. Neria rubbed her head.

"I need another drink. Excuse me?" Neria tapped a dark haired barmaid on the shoulder.

She turned around and Neria's eyes went wide. The young woman looked at her with concern. "Are you alright Miss? Marian, can you get me rag...I think this girl might be ill?"

_That can't be. _Neria thought.

She so much like Judith. Same dark hair, light skin...golden eyes. Neria thought she was hallucinating. They looked as if they could be sisters. Judith never told that she had family...or maybe she didn't know it either.

"Here's the rag Bethany. What happened to her?" The woman named Marian asked.

Neria looked at her and saw a resemblance again to Judith. However, Marian had light blue eyes instead of the golden eyes Judith and Bethany shared. This woman was about three years older than what seemed to be her be her sister. There was no way this was any mere coincidence. No one could look that similar and have no blood relation.

"I don't know. She just looked at me and she turned really pale. Must have been the stew. Are you alright?" Bethany asked again.

"Yeah...it's...this is going to sound strange...but you guys look like someone I use to know." Neria responded.

The sisters looked at her questioningly. The older one spoke first. "That is strange. We don't anyone else who lives here though. My mother and father came to Ferelden over twenty five years ago with my older brother."

"It's just that...the resemblance is too strong. Does the name Judith Amell ring a bell?"

The girls looked at each and then back at Neria. "Perhaps you should come with us. Our mother should know more. Morris...I think the morning sickness is catching up with me. Can I go home with Bethany?" Marian asked.

"Of course, Marian. You and your family should head out. It's not good to put that amount of stress on the baby."

"Thanks, but we're going to wait for Garrett and Carver. Mother doesn't want to leave without them. Besides, I have Bethany to protect me." Marian smiled at her sister.

Neria turned to her group. "You guys stay here. As soon as I come back, we will be leaving Lothering. So rest up and gather what supplies you will be needing."

"No way. I'm coming with you." Alistair rose while Orion followed closely behind him.

Neria sighed. "Alistair this isn't the time. Unless you want me to give you a black, stay with the group. I'll take Orion with me to make sure I'm safe."

"Why can't I go with you? I can keep you just as safe as Orion."

She grabbed Alistair by the plate of his armor. "Stay with the group...or else, Chantry boy."

Alistair gulped. "You know I don't like that name...what do you mean by 'or else'" he mimicked.

"Oh you know what I mean, tough guy." Neria narrowed her eyes at Alistair. She would use his fear of being turned into a toad against him if he did not back down. Last thing Alistair need is Morrigan to catch whiff of his fear.

"You what...I think Orion will keep you safe. You don't need me." Alistair sat in his chair nervously. He smiled at Neria hoping to appease her and make sure he remained toad free.

"Tis strange that the small one wears the pants in this group while the big oaf follows her around like a puppy dog. How amusing indeed." Morrigan commented at Alistair's easy surrender.

They began arguing, which Neria ignored. She was going to hit them one day with a piece of nug meat to slap some sense into them. That would give them something to think twice about before they ever stared arguing. However, she smiled to the two women. "Sorry about that. So where do you live exactly?"

0o0o0o

They reached a small farm with a mabari hound frolicking in the fields. Orion sped from Neria's side and joined his new friend. Neria looked over to Marian to see if she really was pregnant. She saw a slight curve in her stomach indicating if she really was pregnant, she was most likely in her first trimester.

"So...how many siblings do you have exactly?" Neria asked.

"Well, there's Garrett, who's the eldest, then there's Marian who was born four years after Garrett, and then there's me and my twin brother Carver, who are three years younger than Marian."

"Wow...big family."

"Yup, and it's about to get bigger with the baby coming along...and if your friend is actually related to us." Bethany replied as they came across a small farm home.

"Not to mention the fact mother doesn't know it's going to get bigger." Marian chimed in.

"I don't understand." Neria replied.

Marian laughed nervously. "My mother...doesn't exactly know I'm pregnant. Not that she would be angry...but it's best if she doesn't know who the father is. She might have a heart attack...or hunt him down to kill him."

"Is the father bad?"

"No...he's templar...which-

"Is just like being bad, Marian. I can't believe you entered a relationship with that man!" Bethany responded.

"He was nice and sweet. You know that Bethany."

"He was nice and sweet alright."

Marian blushed deeply at the implication. "He told me that if he finds his brother...he will come back for us. So have faith. Besides, I know you see him as a brother, Bethany. Wilhelm will return to us."

"Hopefully. That baby needs their father." Bethany replied.

_"Looks like templars are a family thing." _Neria thought to herself.

They walked toward a field where someone in the distance was ploughing it. A middle aged woman with a straw hat gardening some wheat waved at the trio. She took off her gloves and ran to the young women. "Is there something wrong? Who's your friend Bethany and Marian."

Marian coughed rapidly and almost threw up. Her mother held her daughter frantically. "I'm fine mother, really. It...it's probably a cold. You know how the sickness is spreading around here with all the refugees pouring in."

Neria stared at Marian,thinking her mother finally caught onto to the fact her daughter was pregnant. However, she did not. Leandra took her daughter and led her into the small farmhouse while Bethany and Neria followed.

"Yes well I don't want you catching a cold before Carver and Garrett arrive. Go lay down dear. Bethany who is your friend?"

"I think she may know someone from our family, Mother. Tell her Neria." Bethany nodded toward Neria.

Neria fidgeted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if it was in her place to find out who was Judith's family for her. Then she thought about all the research Judith made in finding out who was Neria's birth father even though she didn't have. Neria felt like she owed it to Judith to find if she had the family she's always wanted out there. "Do you know someone by the name of Judith Amell?"

The woman dropped her hat. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Come and sit. I have to start from the beginning."

0o0o0o0

Neria sat up looking at the starry sky. It was strange finding out who Judith's family was. She only wished they would have agreed to come with her to lead them to safety. However, they said they were going to wait for their brothers to return. Neria prayed it would not be too late. She sat up and sighed.

"Bad dreams?" Alistair asked from across the fire.

"No, not besides the one we're in anyways. I was just thinking, that's all. What about you?"

"I was just thinking about Duncan." Alistair sighed.

Pain shot through Neria's heart. She knew what he was going through.

"You know...I know I can come off as...a bitch...cold hearted...

"An ice queen," Alistair added.

"You're not helping your standing in my mind right now. Remember, you sleep like a rock. I can do things to you in your sleep and you won't even notice."

"Sorry continue. That's still creepy if I don't say so myself but continue."

"As I was saying, I might come off as all those things...but I know what it is like to lose someone precious to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Just don't go crying on me unexpectedly." Neria stated.

Alistair laughed. "Thanks. I never really had someone that I can call a friend besides Duncan and my fellow Grey Wardens."

"Okay buddy hold your boat. I would not call us per say "friends". We're more like...acquaintances who've shared similar experiences and who just happen to lean on each other through hard times."

"Right. I was right. You like me more than you let on."

"Remember what I said Alistair: tell yourself a lie enough times and you begin believing in it." Neria replied while searching for a dagger in her pack.

He laughed and saw her shuffling through her pack. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cut my hair. It's all dirty and matted plus I don't think long hair is exactly a battlefield preference. No need for darkspawn to drag me off to my demise. I prefer a more...heroic way to go." She said while chopping off uneven lengths of her long red hair.

"Yeah. I don't think you will be able to seduce-

Alistair stopped mid sentence and saw Neria fixing her newly cut her. He had never noticed how soft or porcelain her skin looked. He was in a daze. Neria caught him looking and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Alistair. Do you need me to slap you? I will if you don't stop staring."

"I was...not staring. You had...a rat on your should. It's gone now. It scurried off...into...the forest." Alistair added.

Neria rolled her eyes. _Likely story, Chantry boy._

Alistair stared on while she turned her back to him fixing her hair in a mirror . By the time she was done, her hair was so short yet feminine. She had kept her bangs longer and swept them off to the side. The hair cut suited her nicely and her big green eyes were more visible. Alistair blushed at Neria's renewed beauty and turned away quickly before she could make fun of him or slap him like she had promised if she caught him staring again. Neria smiled to herself when she saw Alistair turn away when he thought she wasn't looking. She threw her hair in some bushes and cleaned up her area.

She took a stroll around the sleeping camp and found the dwarves she had saved from a darkspawn ambush as they were leaving Lothering. They decided to take up her offer of making themselves comfortable at their camp. The older dwarf threw in a discount and said his son would enchant anything for them.

"Enchantment?" The strange little dwarf said.

"Is that all he says?"

"Of course! The mages at the Circle called him...a savant! My dear old son Sandal is a natural he is."

"Well...I'll take you up on that offer." Neria said over her shoulder while making her way back to the fire.

She lay back down on her mat and closed her eyes. She dreamt of horrors and the night at the Tower of Ishal she could not seem to remember. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Alistair noticed and stepped lightly towards her with a blanket in tow. He placed it over her small body and tucked it around her. Her body was so much more smaller and less intimidating when she was asleep. Not that Alistair was scared of her, but she seemed so much more vulnerable than she lets on. Alistair smirked.

_Maybe she's not that bad after all...Duncan. Maybe we can be friends. No one ever said templars and mages were never meant to get along._

**So how was it? I had read your reviews and I will be addressing why Neria cannot remember what had happened at the Tower of Ishal within the next couple of chapters. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Thank you for reading and until next time! :)**


	7. A New Age

**I am so sorry I have not been able to update as I had previously planned. School is currently swamping me with homework so I haven't been able to do what I've wanted for the past couple of weeks. But thank you for sticking with me so far. I'm truly thankful to have readers as great as you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**6 months later**

Judith sat in the library writing down incantations and spells that enable a person to physically enter the fade. Not that she would be needing it or anything, but it is always good to be prepared for anything. For a moment, a breeze swept through the room and brought a chill down her spine. Judith hugged herself for warmth but also security. An eerie feeling came over her, as if someone was watching her.

She turned slowly, to see Uldred standing in the doorway, just staring at her with so much intensity in his dark eyes. She felt like the prey waiting for the predator to pounce. There was a darkness that swept over the room and corrupted the pureness within it. Judith felt uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere but she tried to remain calm and rational. Ever since the mages had returned from Ostagar, Uldred had not been the same.

Of course, not that he wasn't a strange radical anti Circle fanatic before he left, but he seemed so much more darker...more dangerous. He just stared at the walls all day and night, waiting for Maker knows what. Judith knew, something wasn't right. War changed people and this war changed something within Uldred.

All day and night, Uldred would stand and stare at certain apprentices for hours on end. Sometimes, more like all the time, those apprentice or Mage would be seen following him around the next day. It seemed so unnatural to Judith to have all those people following him around as if he was the Maker himself. It was a cult. He was brainwashing these mages for who knows what.

Judith had feared that Uldred had his eyes on her next. She needed to get out and avoid being alone with him. With her books in tow, she quickly fled to an alternate exit, only to have the troubled man block her escape. Books flew across the stone floor and Judith fell backwards on her rump. She held her breath and looked up at her predator. A smile spread across his dark features, like a jester's would. This man terrified, especially because they were the only ones around.

_I can't be scared, he can sense fear_. She thought as she rose.

Judith cleared her throat to find her voice. " Excuse me Senior Enchanter Uldred, I must be going. Wynne...requires my presence to discuss...something." she lied.

Uldred placed a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it and trailed his fingertips down her arm. The sensation felt unnatural and predatory, and Judith inwardly vomited. "I sure you've heard about the meetings I have been leading...for extra help with apprentices who are in danger of failing their harrowing. I would love it if you would join us...to help them open up to their fullest potential." he said slowly.

Judith shook slightly, but remained unphased. She needed to stay on her ground and not give in. "I'm sorry, but I have to teach the children after my meeting with Wynne. I wiLl be very tired afterwards, and be of little use to you. I must be going."

Judith pushed past Uldred and left her things where they were; she would pick them up later. She ran as quickly as she could and looked over her shoulder to see the distance between herself and Uldred growing larger. Relief washed through her body when she realized he wasn't following.

She turned her head to look forward, and realized she was going to run into a Templar carrying five heavy boxes. She tried slowing down, but it was too late. They collided into each other. Judith landed on top of his chest and looked down to see who she was on top of.

It was Cullen staring at her wide eyed. She really felt bad about knocking him down, but she had to get away. Judith quickly recovered and began running once again.

Over her shoulder she yelled, "Sorry Cullen! You can blame me! Sorry about the mess!"

She turned a corner into the Chantry and rested. She had evaded Uldred...for now. With closed eyes, Judith leaned against a pillar, and rested her head against it. She felt safe, but she soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed whoever's hand it was and twisted it behind their back.

"Judith Amell, unhand me this moment!" it was Wynne's voice. Judith released her and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Wynne rubbed her wrists and knelt down to Judith. "Not that I'm not going to nag to you incessantly about how rude it is to twist people's arms around their back, but...you seem troubled. Is there something wrong? You seem like you were running for your life."

Judith saw the concern in her eyes. Wynne had been trying since she had come back from Ostagar to get Judith to tell her when something was troubling her. Wynne had felt a bit at fault for what had happened to Judith. Wynne thought if she would have been here, she could have prevented Judith's meltdown that almost costed the young woman's life.

_I can trust_ Wynne.

She rose slowly and dusted herself off. Looking over her shoulder to make sure there were no others listening, she turned to speak. "Wynne...don't you think Uldred has been acting a bit strange since you and the other Enchanters have come back?"

Wynne hesitated momentarily. "Yes, he has. I don't know much, though. He refuses to speak to me, and only seems interested in running his exercises in the library. I'm worried the war has changed him, Judith. Irving and Greagoir are becoming increasingly suspicious of his activities. They are watching his every move...and I don't blame them. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen very soon. However, until they come up with evidence, we'll just have to assume he is under a lot of stress. That does not condone his...library activities."

Judith smiled weakly. Her mind was at ease that she wasn't the only who noticed this and that she wasn't crazy. She hugged Wynne tightly and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder. "Thank you Wynne for listening...I just feel uneasy with everything that has been happening. Uldred approached me...and I hadn't felt that scared in a long time. It was like he looking through me. " Judith confided.

"What did he say?"

"He tried to get me to tutor those kids following him around, but I made up some excuse not to go. I don't feel safe nor do I think anyone should with him around."

Wynne pulled away and held Judith at arm's length. "Do not be alone with him Judith. Stay away from him."

Judith nodded. Down the hallway, a shadowy figure stood behind a wall, staring blankly at the women conversing. Little did Wynne and Judith know was that Uldred was watching the entire time, eyes fixated on Judith the whole time. A darkness fell over his face and the object of his desire was so close he could practically snatch her away right now. Soon he would have her, and she would see the full wrath of his power.

* * *

**1 month later**

"We've been travelling for months now and only have one treaty to show for it. Why did the Dalish have to be so hard to find?!" Neria complained as she and her growing group of vigilante's walked on the trail to Redcliffe.

The group had gained the addition of gigantic stone golem that referred to Neria as 'It' on one of their recent travels. Of course it was this expedition that had them wandering around aimlessly until they just happened to stumble upon a merchant who was selling the golem. Little did Neria know that this giant piece of rock had quite the attitude with strength to match. She decided to play nice in case Shale, the golem, would try to kill her as it did it's original owner.

Alistair walked alongside the small elven woman and offered insight to her hypothetical question. "Well Loghain is chasing us and sending little guys to fight us along the way. Not to mention the fact you did get us lost back when we were trying to find the Dalish camp."

Neria glared at him. With a swift slap of her hand, she hit Alistair in the back of the head. "You were reading the map upside down the entire time Sir "I know how to read a map"! We were circling around the same forest for three months. If it wasn't for the fact we were running out of food and we're in a war, I would've thrown you in the river!"

"But, through teamwork and great comeraderie we made it! See, it was my intention all along to get us lost. Helped build the team morale, and bring us closer together. Look at the love all around us." Alistair responded gleefully

Morrigan glared at the back of Alistair's head. "Elven woman if you do not hit the idiot...I will," Morrigan commented from the back of the group.

Neria twitched in anger. They had been on the road for nearly two weeks and the constant bickering between her companions was beginning to wane on her patience."Let us get to Redcliffe before I hurt you all..." Neria fumed.

It was night before they made it to the outskirts of Redcliffe Village. They set camp and ate in silence. Neria offered to take up the first watch, and much to her dismay Alistair volunteered to join her. She wanted to keep away from her companions until she developed the yearning she had yet to feel from missing them. They sat across from each other and looked anywhere but at each other. There was an arkward silence between them until Alistair mustered enough courage to begin a conversation.

"So...how old are you? Sixteen...seventeen?" he asked nervously.

Neria sighed. Did she really look that young? "I'm twenty. How old are you? Thirteen?"

"Haha...hehe...um, I'm twenty three. Listen...I know we may not be the closest friends-

"Using the term 'friends' loosely" Neria interrupted while fussing with her pixie like hair.

Alistair smirked at her comment. "I think there is something you should know before we head into Redcliffe...I'm a bastard. And before you can come up with any smart comments, the fatherless kind."

Neria was confused. What was so profound about him being a bastard? Bastards were being born everyday."What's wrong with that? It's not like your father was...I don't know... King Maric."

Alistair laughed nervously. _Shit...how did she know._"Funny you say that!...King Maric is-was!- my father. I'm...kinda sorta a prince." He looked around for a distraction so he wouldn't have to look Neria in the eyes. Maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as he had previously thought.

Neria eyes went wide. She stood up and backed away. "You're not only a bastard but...also a royal bastard!"

"I never thought of that one. I need to save that one for a later time." Alistair said to himself.

"ALISTAIR..so you're telling me that I have the last of King Maric's line is fighting alongside me in a war that can possibly kill us both. Not to mention there is some pyschotic nobleman hunting our every move. In addition to the fact that you may need to lead this country now that Cailen is dead! That's not something you save or just blurt out at the group's dinner table."

"I'm sorry...part of me enjoyed you not knowing. This title has brought me nothing but trouble all my life. People have always coddled because of it. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. You can see why I wouldn't want anyone to know. I don't want that for myself. That's why when we see Earl Eamon, I want him to except the throne of king. I was promised all my life that I would never have to accept that responsibility, and that if anyone to ever find out about my existence it could be a threat to Cailen's rule. That is why I was sent to the Chantry, to ensure no one ever found out...until now" Alistair added sadly.

Neria looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. She couldn't kick him while he down...even if it was stupid of him to not tell her. "Any other secrets I should know? Besides the fact you're an idiot for not telling me something as important as that! You may be royalty but that doesn't mean you walk on holy ground, Chantry Boy."

Alistair was relieved...she wasn't going to treat him any differently. "Other than my love of all types of cheeses and my obsession with my hair...no only the prince thing. So you aren't going to...give me any preferential treatment?"

Neria gave him an blunt look. "Of course not! Now that I know this, I'm going to drill you into tip top shape if you ever have to lead this country! Maker forbid I leave you to your own devices...who know's where you will be. No, I'm definitely going to stick close to you to make sure you don't do anything stupid or embarrassing that could ruin my reputation. Just because you are a Prince doesn't mean you get a luxury treatment, blondie." Neria finished as she dusted herself off.

Alistair smiled at the thought at them spending more time together. "So...we'll kind of be like friends then?" He asked hopefully.

Neria gave him a skeptical stare but shrugged. He could have that title if desired it so much. Being friends with Neria, came at a cost. "Sure whatever you say, Prince Charming." she responded as she walked away.

Alistair shook his head. She was going to torture him over this...but she acknowledged for the first time since they had met that they were friends. It was well worth the uncertainty Alistair was afraid of because she now knew he was. And she obviously did not care that she was a king and only saw him as Alistair, the clumsy giant. The ground was soft as he lay back and looked at the stars. The light shone on him and he smiled at the sight.

_'It can't get any better than this.'_

**So how was it? Was it bad? Did it seem like I had been off the scope for a week or two? Was Uldred creepy? Any reviews or critiques are greatly appreciated. As always, thank you for reading! You guys rock!**

**Also if there is any character you are dying to see in this piece just let me know and I will see if I can incorporate them in some way.**


	8. The Faith

**Hey everyone! Thank you for staying with this piece and it truly touches me that you guys have stuck with me this far. So thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Redcliffe Village turned out to be in as much turmoil as the rest of Federeldan. Neria and her group of vigilante's learned that this small unsuspecting village was being plagued by an undead nightmare. In order to get into Redcliffe castle, they would need to rescue this sieged place.

The group made their way to the Chantry, where people stood cowering in fear of the coming events. Children asked their parents when the nightmare would end, while the elderly stood waiting in defeat. Everyone in this room felt there was no hope left for themselves. They seemed to accept the their fate rather than fight against it. It was strange how the string of hopelessness runs its course and changes the chain of thoughts all around. Even in the tiniest or grandest places of faith cannot escape it.

Nearby a young blonde woman sobbed loudly, and Neria sighed; she had to do something for these people. Neria walked towards the woman, who immediately perked up the moment she saw them. She sniffled before turining to face them with a saddened face.

"I'm sorry...I'll go somewhere else if I'm too loud." she sniffled.

Neira smiled. "No, it's not that. Alistair here was just wondering why were you crying." Neria answered while Alistair shot her a puzzled look.

The blonde woman looked between the two with new tears in her eyes. "It's my brother..Bevin. My mother was taken away by those things yesterday, leaving me with my brother. Bevin said he was going back to help save mother. He ran off and I don't know where he's gone! Please you have to help me. Bevin is all I have left and he's just a boy." the woman pleaded.

"Listen...what's your name?"

"Katlyn"

Neria looked to Alistair and nodded her head. "Alistair thinks we should help you. We just need to talk to the Bann and we'll go look for Bevin. Isn't that right, Alistair?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Riighht because you know...I was speaking the entire time and not standing here quiet to avoid...ruining a conversation. No! That would to silly to think. Isn't that right, Neria!"

Neria kicked him sharply in the shin while Katlyn beamed up at them with hopeful eyes. Alistair yelped in pain while Neria talked to the young woman. When she was done talking, Neria jabbed Alistair in the shoulder before leading them to the head man of this village.

He stood tall and proud whille shouting out orders to and fro for people to move and prepare. The Bann looked to them and smiled;the calvary had arrived.

Neria held her hand for the Bann to shake it. "Neria Surana. And this is my second Alistair."

Alistair stood next to Neria shyly. He smiled brightly at the Bann as if they had known each for years. "Teagan knows who I am. Except, last time I was ten...and covered in mud with grass stuck in my ears. How are you, Teagan? Long time no see."

Teagan eyes were the sizes of snow balls when he laid eyes on Alistair. His mouth broke out into a glistening smile before he put his arms around Alistair. The two men embraced before Teagan was able to speak. "Alistair! I haven't seen you for many years. I thought you were dead along with the other Wardens."

"We would have if it was not for Loghain." Alistair replied.

Teagan's eyes narrowed at the utterance of the name "Loghain". He crossed his arms across his chest in anger and sighed deeply before speaking. "Ah yes, the madman who wants to control the Bannorn. He claimed himself as regent after King Cailen's death. I, however, refuse to believe his explanation of the events at Ostagar. Without my brother's help, it will be difficult proving Loghain betrayal and his removal from the throne."

Alistair's face fell. "How's the Arl? Is he ill?"

Teagan's face softened. "I do not know much but he doesn't have much time. We need to hurry and remove these deadly creatures here before they anhilate us. I won't allow these people to die!"

Neria looked at the Bann in the eyes and reassured him. "We won't let them die. We're on you're side,and if I'm not wrong, I think we and Alistair have a bone to pick with Loghain as well. "

"Thank you Warden. It's good to hear that there are still good people in the world."

"It's no problem. What do you need us to do to prepare for the upcoming battle?" Neria questioned.

"Talk to Murdock. He's the one overseeing all the militia men in Redcliffe. He will need your help much more than I, Warden. I'm needed right here in the Chantry." Teagan answered.

Neria nodded and held her hand out to Teagan once more to finalize their agreement. "Very well. Thank you for believing our story Bann Teagan. It feels good to not be outcasts in our own country for once. We'll be taking our leave now."

Teagan smirked at her comment as he watched the group leave the Chantry. They were their new hope for now. Their fate rested in the hands in of a group of dysfunctional vigilantes. Redcliffe Village was going to need a lot of prayer...and whiskey.

* * *

Judith slept soundly in her bed as if there was not the slightest danger in the world. However she began tossing and turning in her bed when her dreams began foreshadowing death and destruction. Her mind raced across a flaming battlefield with thousands upon thousands of corpses laid on the ground to a thunderous sky opening the gods and demons to earth. They destroyed the purity left in this world and darkness soon followed. Suddenly she heard the the pitch shrill of a a woman in pain through the fog of darkness. The voice began to sob and Judith realized...it was her voice.

Her dream raced to her face with tears running down her cheeks and a great terrible pain present in her eyes. Her face began scrunching up in pain once more and she let out a blood curdling scream. The darkness swept over her face and she saw nothing but black. It was silent blackness until Judith heard the soft crying of an infant...and then she awoke to the moonlit starry night.

There was a heavy silence in the room as she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She sat up and breathed deeply. It bothered her...the images were so specific in dream. Judith was never one to believe into future telling...but it is cases like this that make her wonder if she was wrong after all. Her mind was too full to handle all this, so she decided it was best if she were to take a short walk along the corridor.

Judith donned her bed robe to cover her thin long nightgown and clutched herself as she walked in a daze out of her room. The hallway was empty, save for the few dimly lit torches providing the only light in all this darkness. As Judith walked on, she saw a form curled up on the ground ahead of her. She crept near it cautiously until she realized it was the lifeless body of an apprentice.

She ran to the body and felt the cold death that had conquered the poor soul. The apprentice was a white faced young man she had seen following Uldred around on several occasions. Judith felt his cold lifeless cheek and held him against her chest. She looked around panicked before yelling, "Someone help me! Please! There's an apprentice that's been hurt!"

She heard footsteps in a dstance. Judith decided it was worth an effort to see if she could sense some life in his body. With a pale pink glow in her hand, she waved the glow over the heart of the apprentice hopelessly just in case there was something she could do. She hung her head in defeat as a trio of templars came rushing toward her. The armored men stopped right in front of where Judith sat with young man craddled in her arms, They cast their eyes over the dead body and eyed Judith suspiciously. The seed of doubt had been placed in their minds that made them wonder if she was really innocent.

The youngest templar spoke up. "What are you doing outside your room past curfew mage!"

Judith looked at him astonishingly. There was a lifeless body in her hands and they wanted to know why she was outside her room! Judith gently placed the body and the ground before looking angrily at the younger man. She was not going to let herself be treated in such a way without them knowing the entire story.

"I was walking in the hallway when I saw this apprentice laying on the ground. If you were doing your job right you would be asking about the death of this apprentice rather than questioning why I'm here."

"How do we know you didn't do it? Awfully suspicious of you to be out out here during the night at about the same time you yelled out for help to cover up the fact you murdered this mage." the templar concluded.

Judith grew defensive. "I didn't kill this apprentice! You're more occupied on pinning the blame on me than actually investigating the cause of death!"

Templar shook his head. "All you mages are the same: guilty. Not one of you isn't corrupted by that curse inside you."

Judith was angry. She jabbed her finger into his armored chest and glared at him. "You are one of those templars that think we mages should worship the ground you step on because you are so high and mighty in the Maker's eyes. The truth is: you're worse than what you consider the scum of this earth. If you're so mighty then you sure as hell blind! You don't care and if you do you're a disgrace to the templar order. Act like the protector your supposed to be!" Judith retorted.

The templar boiled in rage and struck Judith in the face with enough force to knock her down. The young woman touched her cheek and saw blood come off of it. Judith lunged for the templar and connected her fist with his nose. At this point the other two templars had smited her and held her weakened body by her arms. They dragged her to the holding cells for disruptive mages in the lower chambers of the towers and threw her against the stone cold ground.

They slammed the iron barred door shut and left her in the silence. Her head remained low staring at the ground for an eternity while thinking about the current turn of events. If Greagoir didn't have a reason to execute her before...he sure did now. She had used willful violence against a templar in addition to being at the scene of a murder. The Chantry will want her head for what she had did...they would want her death. Things were not looking too good for Judith.

She sighed heavily at the realization of her fate and began sobbing into her hands. The Maker sure had a sense of humor: leave her in dark and evil place. Brilliant.

Neria...she would never see her again or be reunited. That was the most grueling part of this ordeal. In her sadness, she heard a quite cry in the cell next to hers.

Judith calmed herself before asking aloud, "Is anyone there?"

She was answered by silence before she heard a violent cough. Judith crawled closer to the source and held the cool iron bars She squinted her eyes and she could see a faint figure huddled up in the corner of the cell. "Are you okay?"

The figure moved slightly. "Are...yo-you h-hehere to hurt me?" the female voice of about fifteen sniffled while sobbing.

Judith squeezed the bar at how frightened this young girl was. "No, I'm not here to hurt you," Judith reassured before asking "Why would someone want to hurt you?"

The young girl moved close enough to Judith to see her bloodied face and robes. There was all sorts of scratches and blood on the young girls pale face. Her big blue fears revealed the unknown fear she had.

The girl began trembling and put her shaking hand over Judith's. "He promised us...power iiiifff we di did whhatt hehe to-told us to do. He said it it wo-wo-would put as an equal t-t-to the templars. I got sc-sc-scared...and he tried to kill me." The girl cried.

A tear rolled down Judith's cheek at this young girls suffering. Judith placed her free hand over the girl's to comfort her. "Who told you that?" Judith whispered.

"Uldred."

Shortly after, the two heard the most inhumane and monstrous noise echo throughout the tower and the screams of many innocents.

* * *

Neria sat in the shade of an elm tree, resting after a day's work of gathering up an "army" to combat the undead. It amazed her what some lies, morale, and persuasive speech could do. Murdock assured her that the village was more than prepared to fight tonight thanks to her efforts. Neria told the mayor with her honest opinion that they will win and drive the undead back to oblivion. She felt they had done a great many things today...and she was ready to take back Redcliffe Village from these undead bastards.

Neria grinned at the life brought back into the village that she did not notice the Orlesian bard, Leliana, sit next to her. Leliana smiled at the grin plastered on the elven woman's face and began to think of possible scenarios for her sudden happiness. She began thinking about the time Alistair and Neria had spent together and concluded they had done the deed. How romantic! Love prevailing while darkness surrounds it. Everyone enjoyed a beautiful and blossoming romance story.

"My my someone looks happy. Care to share why you look so giddy? How shameless!" Leliana teased.

Neria snapped out of her mind and saw grinning devilishily at her. "What are you talking about? Are you like a person who just magically appears from out of nowhere?"

Leliana laughed. "Oh you know very well what I'm talking about. You and Alistair? Spending all those long nights together when no one is looking. Pretending not to like him. Seems to me you've deflowered the former templar."

Neria burst out in laughter and rolled over on her side. "I think you've been telling too many Orlesian sex stories again Leliana. Alistair and I don't see each other that way. Nice joke and way to lighten the mood ." Neria answered as she drank from her water sack.

Leliana knew a cover when she saw one, and this one was as clear as day. Neria was the type that was too proud to enter into any relationship with her heart on her sleeve "So you've done the deed already? Tell me how is his performance?"

Neria choked on her water at Leliana's insinuation and pounded on her chest to make herself breathe. Neria regained control and turned to the smug faced Leliana. "How did you manage to make a gigantic leap like that ginger! Weren't you a lay sister?! Aren't you supposed to be all purity and not sex knowledged like?"

Leliana giggled. "Remember I was a bard way before I was a lay sister. I have as much carnal knowledge of both sexes as you have with men."

An image of Leliana in unsister like activities popped into her head, and she tried desperately to shake it out. Some things were better left unsaid. "I really didn't need to know the other part about you and both sexes. A simple "I got moves" or "I know how to tickle the pickle" would've worked just fine, not to mention to be less damaging to my brain in the long run. Anyway' Alistair and I are just "friends" I don't even think he knows the definition of the word girlfriend. "

"Are you there are no suppressed feelings you may have about him...ones you are desperately trying to hide?"

Neria hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes...I'm sure."

The bard rose and dusted herself off. Neria's hesitation was all she needed to confirm what she already knew. She had embarrassed Neria enough for today, no need for her to overdo it. "Just think about the possibility. You never know...love works in mysterious ways."

Neria watched the crazy bard walk away, and thought about her words.

_Sounds like something Anders would say before trying to sleep with me or 'swoon' me. Psh...'love works in mysterious way'...how cliche! _Neria though while looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

She picked up a blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers. Neira lay back and placed her hands behind her head in silence. The elven woman laughed at the conversation she had just had. How ridiculous! She and Alistair? Not in a million years! And this talk about love? Even more so.

"Love is a state of mind...there's no way to prove it really does exist...if only."

**How was it? Let me know your thoughts by placing a review about what you liked, didn't like, made you laugh etc. As always thank you for reading! :)**

**Also what do you think of Judith's dream?**


End file.
